Reminiscing Amuto!
by thatshortgirl
Summary: Amu always has her accidental run-ins with Ikuto. Will that spark anything, and more so, are they even accidental?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not AT ALL own Shugo Chara! But I am a HUGE fan of the show!

Chapter 1: Lying About the Truth?

Amu: Age 15

Ikuto: 18

Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, etc etc… all of them: 15

Ami: Still 3 or 4

…..I don't think I forgot anyone who's ages are important… sorry if I did though.

Amu was woken to the birds chirping and brisk air creeping through the slightly opened window. Her golen eyes fluttered open as she was greeted with another pair of eyes. No… correction. Pairs of eyes. Those were were blue, green, and pink.

"Wake up Amu-chan!" Ran cheered. _How can she be so happy in the morning? _

"Yeah Amu-chan hurry up!" Miki joined in. _Her too?_

"I'll get breakfast ready desu!" Suu charged off into the kitchen.

"Gahh!!! Wait Suu! My parents are--" Amu stopped mid-sentence as she found a note typed up on her open laptop.

**Dear Amu-Chan,**

**Ami has a recital today, and we didn't want to wake you. So, we'll take her to her show and be back by tomorrow noon. Be careful and call us if you need anything!!!!**

**-Mommy and Daddy**

Amu sighed from relief for the fact that Suu has already started making a scrumptious(sp?) breakfast.

"Why is everyone so happy today?" Amu asked Miki.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The Guardian Meeting!"

"OHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu had totally forgot and quickly scampered into the shower to get ready.

Flashback:

"_Ok, so even though we are going on summer break, we will still be having meetings. Our first meeting is scheduled to be on July 8__th__. Hope to see you all there!" Tadase smiled warmly at everyone._

"_TADASE-KUN!!! I have a question!!!" Yaya recited._

"_Go ahead. Yaya-chan."_

"_Where are we going to meet?"_

"_Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go some place fun." Tadase replied._

"_Oooooo how about the amusement park!" Yaya asked._

"_Sure why not."_

End Flashback.

So there you have it. Amu was going to the amusement park with the Guardians today and she had totally forgot until they were reminded. She walked out of the shower and quickly got dressed. She wore a plaid skirt with a spaghetti strap tank and a short sleeve sweater over it. (I know… not really meant for summer time… but whatever…) The skirt was sparkly at the ends and it was kind poofy. She wore black sparkly leg warmers with white sparkly flats. (I LOVE sparkles) She rapidly ran down the stairs and shoved the breakfast that Suu had made for her and jolted out the door, locking it on the way out.

Amu was about half way down her block when she asked Ran, "So, after all that commotion, how in the world did I end up being early?" It's true, she was out of the house by 12, and they were supposed to meet at 1:30 or so.

When Amu got no answer, she turned around and saw none of her charas floating next to her……. Crap!

"Oh no!!! I can't believe I forgot them at home!!" Amu panicked as she sprinted all the way back to her house to retrieve the forgotten charas.

When she arrived back at her house, Amu saw that the charas hadn't even realized that they were gone. -_-………………. She fixed up her hair and makeup as she grapped her charas' holder and set out of the house…. Walking this time.

Amu P.O.V:

-I passed numerous coffee shops and shopping malls as I strutted down to the amusement park. I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. Well…. The thing is… I was being followed. I was being followed by a certain alley cat.

"Yo!" the little kitty chara excalimed.

"Bah!" I jumped up from the surprise. "What do you want? Is Ikuto here?"

"Heh! Wondering about me Amu?" Ikuto whispered in my ear from behind"

I blushed ten shades of red and protested with my handsin front of my face, "No! I just wanted to know if you had like abandoned Yoru or something."

"Ikuto would never do that, nya!" Yoru jumped in.

Ikuto just flicked Yoru and chuckled at the sight. "So, Amu, off to a date with Kiddy King hmm?"

"Gahhh what! NO!" I felt myself growing red in the face again. "It's just a Guardian Meeting."

"Whatever. I'll be at the amusement park if you need me!" Ikuto walked off waving his hand nonchantly.

_WHAAaTTTTT!!!!! NO HE CAN'T GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE I'LL BE NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M STALKING HIM. _

I arrived at the amusement park moments later and waited for everyone else to show up.

"Are like you stalking me or something?" A VERY familiar voice stated.

I already knew that a smirk was apparent on his face but decided to retort, "Of couse not! This is just where the Guardian meeting is being held." Although I was telling the truth, it just came out like I was lying through my teeth. Ugh, curse it! I'm supposed to be 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu, not 'Even the truth sounds like lies' Hinamori Amu. I was mentally beating myself up as Ikuto stared at me with confusion.

"Are you like a phycopath or something?" He bluntly asked.

"NO! And who is it to say that you are not the one to be following me!" I brought up the old subject again.

"Well… for one, I didn't know that your 'meeting' was going to be here, and **I **was the one who told you that **I **was going to be here in the first place. Any other questions?"

Damn it…. That was a good answer….. Ugh! Why does there still have to be an hour until the meeting starts.

Ugh…. This day was going to be like Hell….

End Chapter 1

Please R&R..... I need to know what you think so I can make the story go in a direction that everyone wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! I'm just a big fan.

Chapter 2: Roller Coaster of Doom!

Scenarios flashed through my mind as I thought about Ikuto sabatoging my meeting with the guardians at the AMUSEMENT PARK! Gahh!!! Maybe he'd be nice and like just go away? No, it's Ikuto. That would never happen. I need a plan…..hmmmmmmmmm…..

"In deep contemplation there, Amu?" Ikuto brought his face down to my level as I heavily blush.

"What! No! Of course not!" I answered defensively.

"You sure do contradict a lot."

"I do NOT!"

"There you go again, contradicting my statement." Ikuto smartly answered.

"Just shut up." I whispered.

"So.." Ikuto started sighing and putting his hands behind his back, "how much longer until your meeting starts?"

"umm….." I checked my cell phone for the time, "57 minutes."

"Way to be precise, you could have just said an hour."

"Well sorry!" I answered back in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, let's go.." he said grabbing a hold on my hand and leading me towards a huge roller coaster.

"W-Where are we going?" I questioned, in fright that he may reply 'that big roller coaster'.

"That big roller coaster." He replied. _Jeez… you must be kidding me! WAIT! When I thought something, it actually happened. When I thought he would say a big roller coaster, he actually said it. So if I thought he would say, "you don't nee to go on it if you don't want to," would be actually say it. Come on Amu think think! _I deeply thought.

"Either way… you are most definitely going on it." He finished. _GAHHHH!!! THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I THOUGHT! _

_You have got to be kidding. Ok Amu! Calm down! It's just a roller coaster!_ Just then, I heard a voice… it was Ran's.

"Amu, do you want me to chara change with you?" she asked.

"No, I'll be ok……….i hope." I whispered the last part to myself.

We finally got to the front of the monumentous line and I saw the cardboard man holding up the sign that stated, 'must be at least THIS tall,'. A VERY VERY VERY miniscule part of me hoped that I would pass, but the majority was hoping that I would be too short. All my hopes and dreams were shattered when I heard the employee boredly tell me, "you may pass, you are barely tall enough". Yet strangely enough, I felt happy. Why in the world was I happy?

"I sincerely thought you weren't going to pass," Ikuto stated as he got in the front most cart of the roller coaster train. _Oh hell no! No way am I sitting in the front seat!!! NOOOO!!!!! _Reluctantly I got in, saying prayers to myself.

"What are you whispereing to yourself?" Ikuto asked.

"OH KAMI-SAMA!! PLEASE LET ME GET OFF THING THING ALIVE!" I chanted.

Ikuto smirked at this and said, "you know! I heard that so far, four people have died on this thing." _HOLY!!! I really hope he's not being serious! _

"This fact is 100% true" he assured me.

My face started to anime sweat as I heard the speakers go on and say, "please make sure you are buckled in safely. Everyone must keep their bodies in the cart at all times in order to ensure the most enjoyable and pleasureable ride. Thank You for riding with us today on the Spleen Cruncher."

_What kind of name is the Spleen Cruncher? Gahh!!! I really hope I make it out of here alive! _

The ride took an abrupt start. I yelled and gripped on to Ikuto's right arm. I was quite surprised that I even did that.

"Scared?" he asked.

My screams from fear were enough to answer that question as he smirked from my behavior. The ride finally came to a stop.

The speaker voice went on again, "Thank You for riding with us! I hope you had a fun and thrilling ride. There are bags in the front of your seats if any of you feel the need to well…vomit." I just sweatdropped at this and went to go look at the informational board and a counter that showed taken pictures of us on the ride. My eyes skimmed the informational board as I countered a starling fact.

It read:

**Caution* Over the years, there have been four occurred deaths on this roller coaster, but they were due to the passenger's fault. Please rest assure that the ride has now been fixed and inspected numerous times.**

_Gahh he wasn't kidding. _

"Ohh, I didn't know that was even a true fact." Ikuto said coming up from behind me.

"Gah! Where'd you come from?" I asked startled.

"I got these." He handed me a picture. They were of me clutching on to Ikuto arm for my life and screaming my head off. It must have been taken during the ride.

"So much for your 'cool and spicy' attitude huh?" Ikuto mocked me.

"Hmph! Well…. I-I just… I was ACTING!" I rebeled.

"There you go again contradicting everything!"

"I hate you so much…."

"You know you don't…" Ikuto answered once again retrieving my hand and now leading me somewhere else. _I think he's right…. I don't hate him. WAIT! What am I saying, yes I do… well… I do don't I? Gahh I don't know anymore. _

"Where are we going now?" I asked him.

"That." He pointed to a carousel. "Something more calming so you don't freak out again."

"Hey! I wasn't freaking out!"

"Still believe that you're not contraictory?"

"I am not…"

"You just keep proving all my points for me."

Both Ikuto and I got on the ride (there was no line cause there are like never lines for these kinds of rides) and got horses next to each other. Ironically enough, my horse was pink while his was midnight blue. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru all sat in one of those egg type chairs that spun around faster every time you spun the wheel that was in the middle. The ride started and the music flowed gently from the speakers.

I laughed and giggled and I was actually enjoying myself. Just then, I remembered that I had a Guardian meeting today. Oh no! _AHH I need to know what time it is! I better not be late…._ I went to go check my cell phone to see what time it was…..

End Chapter 2

Please R&R… Motivation is the key to success! Tell me if you guys like the way this is headed! I'll change it if you don't!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 3: Late or not Late? That is the Question!

I stuck my hand into my pocket to flip out my phone and rapidly check the time. All in one movement, I took out the phone, and as it were fate waiting to screw up my day and life, the phone fell flat on the group. _This is not good! Oh no! How am I going to check the time. _I didn't think the phone was broken or anything, but still, how can I not panick in a time like this. Ikuto saw that I had dropped my phone and kicked it up to his hands with his foot. I honestly thought he was going to be a nice person and give it back to me when I saw him slip it into his pants pocket.

"NO! Ikuto give me my phone!! Please!!" I yelled.

"Hmm… what's my motivation?" Ikuto slyly answered back.

_What in the world would you need motivation for to give a stickin' phone back. _As if I were uttering my ver thoughts, I blurted out, "What in the world would you need motivation for to give back a stickin' phone?"

"What's this behavior? If you're not going to be good I think I'll just keep this cute little phone all to myself."

_God! Did you not hear my prayers before?! _"Awwwww!!!! Please??"

"Nope." As if it were on cue, my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" Ikuto picked up the phone.

"Um, Hinamori-san?" the voice said.

"No, this is Ikuto. Amu isn't here right now. She ran to the little girl's room and she gave me her phone to hold cause she knows I'm sooo reliable." Ikuto answered.

"TSUKIYOMI (sp?) IKUTO! What are you doing with Amu's phone! Give it back to her right now!" the voice yelled back. By now, I had head that the voice was Tadase. I started lunging towards Ikuto to get my phone back, but he clamped his hand over my mouth. I was just sulking.

"I just told you dumbass. Amu's in the bathroom. I'm not going into the ladies room." Ikuto answered and then hung up.

"Ahh!!! Why did you do that?! What will they think of me?" I said in a harsh tone.

"Whatever. Forget it. I'm needed at Easter now. Can't disappoint father now can I? pschh.." Ikuto said, a smirk at the end as he tossed me my phone back.

Right after he left, I quickly flipped open my phone for the time…. 1:03. _Oh thank goodness I'm not that late! Phewww!!!! _

I arrived near the entrance of the park to see all the guardians in a bunch there waiting for me.

"Hey guys! Where's Nagehiko?" I asked noticing he wasn't there.

"Oh ummmm!!!!!" _I can't tell her that he/she's at a dance competition can I? _Tadase wondered. "He's visiting his grandmother in Northern Japan and won't be back for a week."

"Oh, ok! So, watcha guys want to do today?" I enthusiatically asked. _PLEASE PLEASE don't bring up Ikuto!!! PLEASE!!!! _

"Um Hinamori-san?" Tadasa politely asked.

"Yes?" I equally nicely replied.

"Why was that dreaded Tsukiyomi Ikuto on YOUR phone?"

"Oh that! Well you see…..," _Come on Amu! THINK! Think of something that would be believable. YES GOT SOMETHING! _"You see, I accidentally dropped my cell phone and Yoru had picked it up while chasing a cat. When Yoru brought the phone back to Ikuto he found my charas outside the bathroom waiting for me. So, then, he gave it to me while I was on my way back."

"Oh I see! Well, as long as he didn't like steal it from you or anything." (I know… I made Tadase kind of dense in this… but I'm not a Tadamu fan, so it's all good!)

"Ohhh!!! I want to go on THAT next!" Kukai pointed at something. My gaze followed where his finger was pointed as the color from my skin just drained. _Crap. Not again. I really don't want to go on that AGAIN!_ My eyes just stared at that board that said, 'Spleen Cruncher'. I felt like I was going to be sick. _NO AMU! You're supposed to be brave. _

"Um, should we wait until our food digests to go on that?" I brought up.

"Amu-chan….. we haven't eaten anything yet." Rima blankly said.

"Well would you look at that!" *fake stomach grumbling noise* "I am sooooo hungry! You guys go ahead without me while I get something to eat!"

"We'll go with you! I don't want you to miss out on all the fun of riding the 'Spleen Cruncher'!" Kukai answered back.

_Oh great…. Just great. Now, I'm definitely going to have to ride it. WAHHHhHH!!!!! _

I took a miniscule bite out of my pizza. I wanted to delay the time of going on the Spleen Cruncher so bad. I went to go get a drink while everyone stayed at the table.

"Hey Amu-chan, you didn't seem to hate the ride so much when you were on it with Ikuto." Miki stated.

I whipped out the picture that Ikuto gave me of me clutching on to him for dear life.

"Itr probably wasn't that bad desu." Suu oblidged.

_It was horrible, but then again… I felt really safe with Ikuto there next to me. Does that mean I'll be safe with Tadase next to me? I don't know why but I don't think that will be or feel the same._

"Excuse me miss? You are holding up the line. Would you like a drink or not?" the salesman said that brought me back into reality. _Oh yeah, I wanted a drink. _

"Um, I'll have a small lemonade please." I said.

"Sure." After I paid the man, I went back to sit at my seat.

"Amu-chan? Are you ok? You seem…. Out of it."Rima came up to me and asked.

"Yeah I'm fine… it's just that." I started.

"You're thinking about cat boy?"

"WHAT! EH! NO!!!"

"Amu, you should really stop lying about this. I know you like him."

"I DO NOT!" _Maybe Ikuto is right… am I contradictory?_

"Just accept it… you like him"

_Do I like him. No, I can't… I like Tadase… don't I? Ugh… I don't even know anymore… but…. Ikuto… hmm I wonder what he's doing right now. GAHHH!!! OH MY GOODNESS!!! I FORGOT! I still need to ride the 'Spleen Cruncher'. I hope I won't need to use the vomit bags. Wow…..Ikuto…. Where is he? What is he doing? Why am I even thinking about him? _

End Chapter 3

I'm Sorry it's not good. I know it's not good. I just wanted to update and I have soo much homework tonight. I promise I'll put more thought into it next time.

R&R for motivation!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 4: Roller Coaster of Doom… Again?

I just blankly stared at the sign that said, 'Spleen Cruncher'. _Crap. Crap. Crap……… I REALLY don't want to go on this thing AGAIN! Why? Why me? Kami-sama! Are you trying to bring me to my death inconspicuously? Please reply to my prayers please!_

"Oh would you look at the time. It's been really fun, but I really must be going." Tadase said.

"Oh sorry Amu-chi! I need to go to!" Yaya jumped up cheering. "BYE!" She yelled running out of the amusement park.

Now, it was only me, Kukai, and Rima. Kukai got into the cart before me and Rima, so he rode the time before us. Me and Rima were in line right next to the height cardboard dude.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss, you're just a bit too short for this ride."the man said to Rima.

I anime sweat dropped. _WHAT! I need to go on the ride by myself!?I'm really starting to get the feeling that God hates me……. _

The man pushed me into the "lobby" of the ride, and yet again, I had to sit up front… only this time there was no big blue kitty to hand on tight to. _Awww Ikuto, the one time I want you to be here, you aren't._

I went through the torutre of the ride yet again and came out my hair all frizzed out.

"Thank you for riding the 'Spleen Cruncher'. There are vomit bags if you need them." The speaker said.

Unfortunately, this time, I did need it. _Gee, I didn't need it when Ikuto was here. Maybe his presence calmed my nerves. HAHA! AMU! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? He's the biggest flirtatious OLDER teen around! _

I emerged from the exit to see Rima waiting there.

"Kukai had to go home. I think I'll head out too." Rima calmly said.

"Ok, same here." I agreed with her.

I started walking home, randomly checking my phone for the time here and there. _It's getting dark. I better get home. _I started walking a little faster, occasionally making small talk with my charas.

"So, Amu, what are you doing out here all alone? I'm seriously starting to get the feeling that you're stalking me." THAT voice said.

"Ikuto……" I grumbled.

"What was that? Were you reciting my name for me? Oh how sweet of you!" he teased.

"The meeting just ended and I was on my way home. Are you sure you're not stalking me?" I reiteraded my statement from earlier in the day.

"Why would I follow you around. I was just at Easter finishing up some work. It's not like I don't have a life." Ikuto said as he flicked my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"To see how you would react……" Ikuto answered as he deeply gazed into my eyes… our faced dangerously close.

I heavily blushed and started screaming at him to cover up the fact.

"Y-You know what!? You're just….. a um…. BIG PERVERT!" I screamed/yelled at intimidatingly as possible, but it ended up sounding like a slur of stutters.

"You don't have to hide the fact that you're blushing around me, you know. I know I'm irresisstable (sp?)"

_Gahh!!!! How can he see right through me like that! BUT HE"S NOT IRRESISSTABLE…. Is he? NO DEFINITELY NOT! NOPE! NO WAY!!!.... right? _

"Inferring my speech, eh Amu?"

"Can't you just let me go home?"

"I haven't exactly tied you down or held on to you. So there really isn't anything that's keeping you here. I think you just WANT to stay here…"

I furiously blushed at this. Why was he so conceited. Yet it was so attractive. Arg! Curse his way with words!

"Well then, I'm leaving!" I stated but held my ground in front of him.

"If you say you're leaving…. Why don't you just go?" Ikuto asked confused.

"O-oh… well I am now." But my legs wouldn't move…. _I should start praying to another God….._

"Well, in that case!" Ikuto hoisted me up and gave me a piggy back ride. He chara changed with Yoru and started jumping from roof to roof of the buildings hovering below us.

"W-where are you taking me?" I asked cautiously.

"Why do you stutter so much?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine."

It turned out that Ikuto was taking me back home. He jumped on to my balcony softly as he undid his chara change with Yoru.

"Why did you bring me home?" I asked.

"Well that's a stupid question. You told me you were on your way home… unless you were lying." Ikuto inferred.

"Truthfully, I was actually going to do some shopping ALONE." I emphasized the alone part just incase he got any ideas.

"well then, time to hit the mall."

"WHAT!? I said I was going ALONE!"

"yeah, she said she wanted to go alone." Miki interefered.

"Well, now I'm saying that I'm going with you. I don't want you to walk home all alone when it's dark outside." Ikuto assured his presence. (by the say…. I'd say it's around 6:00…)

"hmph…" was the only rebuttle I had for his statement… "you really don't need to go. I mean, aren't you needed at Easter or something?" I tried to reason.

"My father OWNS Easter…. And plus… I'd WANT him to fire me. I hate working there. I mean….really. It's such a boring job."

_Somehow I don't think Ikuto thinks that job is boring…. More like forceful? _

"What if you're seen with me, the enemy?" I asked, trying to come up with more reasons for him to not go.

"You seriously think I can't handle myself? Oh please, I can take down those Easter workers who call themselves 'guards' in a flash. Isn't that right, Yoru?" Ikuto gestured towards the miniature cat.

"That's right nya!" he happily replied as he went to go mess with the other three charas.

"Ugh… fine…" I finally gave up on coming up with reasons for him to not go.

_Why must I go shopping with Ikuto? Why me? But strangely enough…. I don't feel that upset about it…_

End Chapter 4

Please R&R! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had sooo much homework to do!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan...

Chapter 5: Shopping With Ikuto

I had a strange feeling bubbling inside of me, and I had absolutely no idea what it was. I guess the only way to describe it is the way I felt when I first saw Tadase, but kept that 'cool and spicy' look plastered on my face. But the thing is… I don't think I like Ikuto… but maybe I have more than just a 'liking' per say. Maybe I LOVE him! But, then again… haha it's Ikuto… how can I love kitty boy Ikuto. How can I love a man (_or should I say boy… no man… no guy). _How can I love a guy who treats me like I'm nothing but a tease toy… nothing but a little girl…. Nothing but a pushover…

"EARTH TO AMU!" Ikuto snapped his fingers in front of me as I had stopped dead in my tracks to lost in my own thoughts to continue.

"Huh? Oh what?" I asked back oblivious to the previous actions.

"You just stopped walking?"

"Oh, well… I was thinking of an escape plan."

"No, you were thinking about me."

"No I wasn't!!" I yelled furiously blushing.

"Wow… watch it. I was just kidding, but now that you are blushing… maybe I WAS right!"

"You were NOT!"

"Amu, Amu, Amu… I told you that you are contradictory… but you just don't seem to believe me…"

"One, I am not contradictory. Two, I wasn't thinking about you. Three, why are you going shopping with me anyways?"

"One, yes you are contradictory. Two, you were thinking about me. Three, I feel like it."

"Ugh…." _Seriously! I want to know why he's coming shopping with me. ME! OF ALL PEOPLE! ME! _

We started walking again. Deep inside, I wished that he would just swish me off of my feet and dart through the air again. _Amu! What are you thinking! Have you LOST it? _

"Wait! Where's our charas?" I asked panicked.

"Who knows? Yoru's probably off somewhere with them out with his cat friends." Ikuto boredly answered.

"Are you sure they'll be ok?"

"They'll be fine… don't worry about them."

_Ugh… now I don't even have the support of my charas to snap me back into reality. I really think I'm falling for Ikuto… but… but I just don't know. Hmm… now I'm gone from 'cool and spicy' to 'shy and confused'. I'm not supposed to be like this. Ikuto, can't you just give me a minute to think straight?_

"Amu, seriously… are you like have psycological (sp?) episodes or something?" Ikuto stopped in front of me, "you keep stopping."

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, regaining my composture and then stepping in front of him to continue my walk.

He caught up to me and asked, "are you sure you're okay?"

This time, he really did seem concerned. _Is this Ikuto's real character, or just another way to tease me. If he thinks I'm going to fall for it… he's wrong!_

I just repeated the fact that I was fine and kept striding forward.

Ikuto P.O.V.:

_Jeez… I was just asking if she was ok. Nothing to get so angry about. I truly was worried. Whatever… time to tease her again! …. Or not? _

Amu P.O.V.:

We finally got to the mall…well I guess we just walked slow… and I sat down on a bench, thinking of which stores to go to first.

Ikuto sat next to me and handed me something…. It was an ice cream cone. I noticed that he had one too. _Ummm…. Yay! I love ice-cream! But wait! What should I say, do? Ahhh!!!_

"Um… what's this for?" I asked.

"For eating?" He gave the most obvious answer.

"No, I mean, why? Um.. why did-"he cut me off.

"I'm not that bad of a guy you know… I do have my manners and I know how to treat someone while on a date."

"Well, thanks!"

_What! What did he just say! NO NO NO!!! I am not on a date with him…. I'd want our date to be more… subtle… WAIT! I am not thinking what I think I just thought…??? Wait… I'm confused, but this is NOT a DATE!_

"Amu, chill, I'm just kidding." Ikuto said.

My face must have seemed like it was saddened… well partially I was sad since he said this, but then he said, "Unless you WANT this to be a date."

"Umm… NO THANK YOU!" I rejected as I didn't want to go out with him… _Why in the world do I feel bad rejecting Ikuto? I really think I'm starting to see another side of him… or another side of me. A side of me that LIKES Ikuto._

"Amu I'm losing you. I really think I should take you to a therapist." He teased.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I finished my ice cream.

I got up and started walking towards a jewlery store as Ikuto followed me. _I sincerely think he tried to hold my hand three times. _

Apparently, I was right, because on the fourth try, he caught my hand and wouldn't let go.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yes? And no, I'm not letting go." He smirked as he started walking matching my pace. Two minutes later, he brought his arm around my waist, (still holding my hand btw -_-… if that's possible) and I blushed like a tomato.

"Umm?" Was all I could say.

"Look, my little strawberry is the color of a strawberry." Ikuto smirked in my face.

I turned the other way, but strangely enjoyed what he was doing. He was kind of 'whoo-ing' me over, but what if he did this to all the girls he met? _Nah! I don't think he's that bad… I mean it's Iktuo! He can be a pain in the ass sometimes… but I don't think I've ever genuinly been mad at him. I don't think I ever can get mad at that face! He's such a.. I don't even know what the word is. I just hope he doesn't think of this as teasing. I really don't. But if I like Ikuto…. Do I like Tadase? Have I ever liked Tadase? Do I even LIKE Iktuo? These are the questions that haunt my mind! BUT! My mind will have to wait until I get home from the mall, because right now, I'm enjoying some quality time with Iktuo. Good thing Mama and Papa aren't home!! _

End Chapter 5

-I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow, but if I do, it'll be late at night… past 11 at least because I have plans.

PLEASE R&R! I need YOUR ideas! YOUR opinions! And YOUR encouragement to keep me going!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 6: More Shopping With Ikuto

I could believe what Ikuto was doing. What was with this sudden burst of affection? Either way, I kind of liked it. Screw it… I really liked it. His arm was tightly wrapped around my waist. Oh, and did I forget to mention? My hand was still mingled with his.

"So, Amu… where are we going?" Ikuto asked.

I couldn't answer. I was too caught up in the moment. _Holy! Ahhh!!! I can't believe this is happening. Ikuto has his arm around me! Ahhh!!!! _That was enough to make any girl go crazy. Just the thought of Ikuto being in my presence was mind-blowing right now.

"Earth to Amu… why do keep doing this? I'm really starting to worry about you." Ikuto persisted.

"Ah! Oh what? Was I seriously spacing out again?" _Play it cool Amu! _

"Umm…. Yeah. Are you sure you're okay?"

_Awww!!! Is he actually concerned about me? WAIT! AMU! Hold your horses! Don't get so hasty. This is I-K-U-T-O here! You can't fall into his trap…..but he's SOOO cute! _

"Um…. Can you please remove your hand from my waist?" I kindly asked.

"No?"

-___- "Uh, could you tell me why?" I asked a little more curious.

"I think you know why." Iktuo answered back with a little smirk and wink.

"In all honesty….I don't."

He just brought me closer to him and tightened his grip around my waist, "Do you still not know why?"

"I still don't…." I answered. _Does this mean he likes me? Or does he treat every girl this way?? I must know the answer! _

After fifteen minutes or so, Ikuto let me free (maybe free isn't the right word… let go would be better)

It was now close to 8:30 as we finished out shopping. I had bought a new dress, some new make up, and a few little hairclips. The funniest, _or should I say cutest!, _thing was that Ikuto insisted on paying for all of it. _I know since his father is the owner of Easter, he must be rich, but still…. Paying for a girl who he probably doesn't even care about? _I felt like a princess when I was with him. He treated me like royalty.

"Well, I guess I should go home. Thank you for everything today. I had a lot of fun!" I exclaimed.

"The night is still young. Let's go out to dinner." Ikuto stated.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother. Plus! I'm not even that hungry!" I politely answered. He frowned. _I'm sooo hungry right now! Come on, I could have just said yes to him! _Apparently, my stomach had a mind of its own as it loudly grumbled making me deeply blush.

"Your stomach says otherwise."

_Oh…my…goodness….that…was…so…embarassing!!! _

"Let's go." Ikuto said grabbing on to my hand again.

He brought me to some fancy restaurant in the middle of town. _Wow… I've never eaten at a place like this. _

"Ah, Ikuto-kun! We have your table ready~" the waiter said.

"Table?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had made reservations."

"Does this mean you were going to come here whether or not I said yes."

"No. I'd drop the reservations if you said no."

_That is so sweet. But I have to keep my cool. Do not get too caught in the moment. _

"Oh….that was nice!" I gave him a sweet smile, bringing out all my features, making it seem like i was sparkling with happiness.

"Like I said… I'm not really a bad guy you know."

_Ikuto, I know you're not a bad guy! _"We'll see….I need to think about that one." I said… trying not to completely give in to his stunning looks and charm. We sat down at the table. It was facing the window. It was one of the best tables in the whole restaurant.

"Um… Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure… fire away."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Doing all what?"

"You know… all THIS. Buying me everything I wanted at the mall… taking me to a really nice restaurant. You know… things you've never done before."

"hmmmm….I guess you just intrigue me."

_I was slightly saddened by his answer. I wanted to him to say, "Because I'm drawn to Amu. I really like you."_

"That and…." Ikuto took a pause… as if he were trying to say something that was very difficult, "I'm drawn to you."

My eyes glittered. But he didn't say that he liked me, so I couldn't say that I liked him back. All I answered was, "oh?"

"Yup. Well enough of that. Let's order…"

We ordered, ate, and left. Iktuo walked me back to my house and jumped me up on to my balcony. (isn't having a balcony so convenient?)

"I had a really good time today. Thank you so much for everything. How could I repay you?" I was being nicer than I usually would with anyone.

"Hmmm… I know a way." He smirked.

"Huh?"

He caught me off guard and quickly captured my lips in a kiss. It was sweet, yet passionate. I felt like he was trying to tell me something. What was it? Whatever it was, I didn't care right now….that's for another time. I just savored the moment. Kissing Ikuto…..

We kissed for a good two minutes, unless it was longer. I'm not really sure, but however long it was, it wasn't long enough. The thing is, I was ecstatic. So, does this mean that I've moved on from Tadase… the boy who fell in love with Amulet Heart?

"Amu-chan!" I heard three familiar voices. Ran. Miki. Suu.

"oh hi guys!" _Crap! How long were they standing (floating) there?_

"Lip locking with Iktuo I see? How was your first kiss?" Miki tanuted.

"guys!!! C'mon! It was nothing! He caught me off guard!"

"Off guard for a whole 5 minutes?" _Oh, well I guess it was five minutes…not two….wow kissing Ikuto for five minutes…straight….enough to make any girl faint._

End Chapter 6

SORRRYYYYY soo much for not updating for the past two days. Weekends are always jampacked for me. Also, thank you guys for your feedback and reviews, they really made me smile! THANK YOU SOO MUcHHHHHH!!!! I'll try to make this story the best!

PLEASE R&R!!!!! Keep the encouragement alive!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 7: The Truth?

Ikuto had just left my house leaving me to stare up at the starry night sky. _What a perfect day. And here I thought today was going to be like Hell. Oh, boy, was I wrong! _

"Earth to Amu-chan…" Ran poked me.

"Are you okay desu?" Suu added.

"Yeah, you seem very out of it. Do you need a therapist?" Miki asked.

_Why does everyone ask me that? _I thought as an anime vein appeared clearly on my head.

"She's probably thinking about Ikuto-kun!!!! (desu)" the three all chimed together… Suu adding a 'desu' to everything she says.

"No I'm not! And he's NOT my boyfriend!" I shrieked.

"When did we even bring up the matter of him being your boyfriend?" Miki taunted.

_Is Ikuto my boyfriend? NO, it can't be….but I wish it were true._

"Come one you guys! Quit it!" I pleaded them to stop torturing me…. Although I strangely liked being talked about in the same sentence as Ikuto.

"Haha! Look! Amu-chan's blushing!" Ran pointed out.

_I seem to be doing that a lot more often…_ _Well…today to be more exact. _I heaved out a huge sigh and turned to look at the clock. It was ten to midnight. I didn't exactly have to go to sleep right now, it being Summer Vacation and all, but wow…was I tired. I took a quick shower to get my thoughts straight. The only thing that kept popping up in my mind was that face. That perfect face. That face that almost always has a smirk plastered upon it. That face that made my heart dance and do cartwheels. That face that belonged to the one and the only…Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I exited the bathroom and got dressed in cute little pajamas. They were pajamas that had shorts and a matching tank top to go with it. It was summer…. You didn't expect me to wear pants and a shirt did you? The charas were already in their eggs sound asleep as I snatched a magazine lying on top of my desk and got into bed. I only had my reading light on, and the house was so quiet without mama, papa, or Ami there. _They're coming back tomorrow at noon…I should make them something special. I'll make them a nice lunch! _I thought that was a great idea! I could make them all sorts of breads and pastries. Pastries…I'm certain Ami would be grateful for those. Who knows? Maybe mama and papa will take us somewhere tomorrow to celebrate Ami's great recital. She always does well in her recitals. I mean, look at her… she's so cute.

I kept flipping through the magazine when an article caught my eye. "What to do to make that boy fall in love with you". _This is nonsense._ I thought… But I couldn't help but read the article, thinking to myself what would happen if I tried these tricks on Ikuto. Would he fall in love with me? _Is he already in love with me? _One of the best things, it said, was to take a class or something together. I heard cooking classes are the most romantic. _What would happen if Ikuto and I took a cooking class together? Come on Amu! Think straight! This is Ikuto! You can't fall for Ikuto! _Too late… I had already fallen for the tall, handsome guy with midnight blue hair and the piercing raven eyes. I wonder if this happened to every girl that met him. Probably not…but then again… I don't know. I just hope I'm not one of his little tease toys.

I leaned my head against the backboard of the bed and set down the magazine, refusing to read further into the article. _That article is kind of interesting…but I don't want to do any of those things. If he likes me…it'll be for me, and only me. But I really hope he likes me! _I grabbed my laptop and went online. There were very few people on at this hour, so I signed off. I went on to the internet and checked my email.

**You have 1 new message(s)**

_**Dear all Guardians,**_

_**This is Tadase here! I had a lot of fun at today's meeting. Our next meeting will be in two days. That will be June 30**__**th**__**. I (we) have not decided where it is yet to be held, so I'll (we'll) let you know as soon as possible. I hope all of you had as nice of a time as I did today!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Hotori Tadase. **_

My eyes were feeling heavy as I shut down the laptop and set it aside. I just had a feeling that I was going to have a very crazy day tomorrow. I figured the only way to cope with a day filled with craziness is a good night's sleep. I turned off the reading light and tucked myself in.

Within minutes I was fast asleep… thinking only one thing. And no, it wasn't about the spectacular lunch I was going to make tomorrow. It was a certain oversized alley cat, whom always seems to run into me. Ikuto.

End Chapter 7

Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I didn't want to start the next day in the same chapter. I might have the next chapter up by tonight, but if not tonight, then def. tomorrow. Thank you guys soooo muuucchhhh for the reviews! They really are the encouragement that I need.

PLEASE R&R! I need you know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 8: Such a Crazy Day!

I wike up to the morning sun beating down on my pure and innocent face. I leaned against the backboard of my bed as I stretched out my arms and yawned, rubbing away the sleep from my eyes. I stared out from the exposed window at the edge of my room, silenty watching the birds chrip their happy songs. _It's never this quiet when Ami's around._ I chuckled to myself. I took a nice long shower and got dressed. (A/N: I'm not going to describe what she wears EVERY single time because I think that sometimes get a tad annoying)

Slumping my way downstairs, I grab a box of random cereal. I think it was "Honey Nut Cheerios" (*I do not own that either) or something of that sort. Some "Kellogg's" breakfast…I'll tell you that much. After breakfast, I tidied around the house a little, sprucing things up for when Mama, Papa, and Ami return home. I had to admit, doing things for them felt sort of nice…kind of…refreshing. It was a change from my usual character. I usually saw myself as a lazy person who only dressed well. It was around 10 AM when I thought I'd start fixing up lunch for when they return at noon.

I took a pan and started making toast, eggs, and other yummy stuff=). While I was at the stove cooking up the delicious meal a cool voice shattered the silence. An no…. it wasn't any of my charas.

"You know… a responsible teenager would not leave her balcony door unlocked." The voice said.

He was the last person I expected to see, but the first person on my list of people I WANTED to see…Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto. _Tisk, tisk, tisk…. You could have just rang the doorbell. I would have LET you in you know….. _

"Gah Ikuto! Why do you scare me like that?!" I shrieked. _Good thing nobody's home._

"Can't I visit my strawberry when I want to?" he asked back completely ingoring the question I had previously shot at him.

"No, you can't because that's breaking and entering somone else's home."

"Well…. Technically, but still. Aren't you happy to see me?"

I just grunted and got back to my cooking. _Am I happy to see him? Am I happy to see him? Am I happy to see him?! YES OF COURSE I AM BUT I CAAANN'TTTT ADMIT THAT! _

"Well, can you at least let me know ahead of time if you're coming over? What if my parents were home?" I grumbled back.

"Well they aren't and plus, I don't have your phone number…" he said, facing my back.

_Wait! Does that mean he just asked me for my phone number? Does it!? I hope so…_

"Well, even if you did have MY number, I don't have yours so I wouldn't pick the phone up thinking it was a stranger."

"Well then, we should fix that." And with that, he took my phone from my pocket and programmed his name into it. Afterwards, he called his phone from mine to get my number. _Smart thinking…._

He handed my cell phone back and I set it on the counter top. A stray bit of oil jumped of from my pan on the stove and landed on the back of my hand giving me the tiniest most non-serious (if that's a word) burn. But boy, did it hurt like hell.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelled as I instantly dropped my pan on the stove.

Ikuto had seen what happened and swiftly turned off the stove and asked me to place a sheet of paper towel over the burn and asked, "where's your first aid kit?"

I replied, trying to hold back the seering pain, "it's in my bathroom."

I had sincerely thought I saw much worry in his eyes, but then I saw his lips curve into a smirk. _Oh great….he's going into my bathroom. But still….he's worried, and that's a pro. _

He came back fairly quickly grasping the box with a red plus sign on it that stated "FIRST AID". He sat me down on the couch and sat in front of me opening the box and fumbling (maybe not fumbling) through it to get what he was looking for. He first disinfected my hand and then placed a band aid on the burnt area. _Wow, he's so gentle. I didn't think of Iktuo as being the gentle type. I'd think of him to be a badass "I-don't-care-about-anything" type of person. Hm….I suppose I was wrong. _

"Why are you staring at me?" Ikuto asked staring at me in return.

SO, I fired the same question back at him, "Why are YOU looking at ME?"

"Because you were looking at me…." He said, his raven eyes piercing my golden ones.

He rested his elbows on my knees and rested his head in my lab.

"I'm tired…" he whined.

I blushed, but he couldn't see due to the fact that his head was laying but he was smirking anyway. Does he like have eyes in the back of his head or can he read me like a 2nd grader's chapter book? BUT! He did look really tired. Was he out all night?

"Um Ikuto?" I asked not moving his head from my lap.

"Yes?" he answered back.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Maybe, maybe not…"

"Umm…."

"Don't worry, I wasn't out with any other girl if that's what you're wondering…unless you're jealous…then maybe I was."

"I wasn't even thinking that!" I exclaimed as I got up. But…. He was too fast. He got up quicker than me (I don't know how that's possible, because he should be like lying on the floor) and hugged me.

_Ikuto is hugging me!!!! _

"Don't tell me you already forgot out date yesterday…" he purred into my hair.

"I didn't…" was all I was able to squeak out, my voice barely above a whisper. He smelled like………. Cherries. He didn't smell like an alley cat. He smelled like cherries.

"Enjoying the hug?" he asked gently stroking my hair.

I just sighed and nuzzled into his chest…. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Mhmm…" I said, "Ikuto… all of a sudden why are you so?"

"I told you that you intrigue me…" he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, the fact that even though I turned the stove off, your food is burning."

"AHH!!! THE LUNCH!!! AHHH MY FOOD IS BURNING!!! IKUTO YOU JERK WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!"

He just laughed…. A geniune laugh…

End Chapter 8

My deepest apologies for not updating yesterday! I have a charity concert coming up soon and rehearsals are being called at the strangest times! SOOO SOORRRYYYY But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted a chapter where it was ONLY Ikuto and Amu and nobody else. But I also wanted it to be somewhat funny. But…I don't know what else, but I hope you enjoyed. Thanks everyone for their feedback and reviews!

PLEASE R&R I love everyone's comments! They make me smile and encouraged!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 9: Cooking Disaster

"Ikuto! Look what you made me do!" I screeched at the blue-haired older teen whom at the time was supressing a laughter.

"Hey, don't blame me for this. You're the one who got burnt."

"But you were the one who hugged me!"

"So, who says you need to accept my hug?"

_Why must he never accept his own mistakes. Wait, it WAS his fault right? Well, either way, I'm going with, 'it's his fault'. _

"Who says you needed to hug me in the first place?" I said back satisfied and proud of my question-like answer.

"I did, now who says you needed to accept the hug to begin with?" Ikuto smirked slightly.

"You know what… we can go on forver with this argument." I said as I turned around.

One problem… I STILL hadn't put out the burning food and it started into a small blaze.

"Gah! Hurry and get the fire extinguisher!" I yelled to Ikuto. Quick thinking. He was already putting out the fire and all that was left was the ashes of food. God only knows what it was to begin with.

I sighed and sat on the couch drooping down in a sluggish manner. _There's no way I can cook something nice up now! It's already 10:45! Ugh! Only and hour and 45 minutes left until they get home. _

"You know… you still have time to cook something." Ikuto said kneeling in front of me.

"Oh yeah? And how's that, there's only an hour and 15 minutes left." I uttered my very thoughts.

"Do you really think I'd just stand here and WATCH you cook? I'll help you of course." Ikuto said with a real smile. _Ahhh he's soooo cute when he actually smiles! I wish he does that more often._

Ikuto held out his hand and I graciously took it, heading towards the kitchen ready to make a scrumptious lunch!

_Hm….this is really weird. The magazine I was reading yesterday said that cooking together is VERY romantic. Does this mean what I think it means? Are Ikuto and I… a couple? I mean, we kissed last night, but, still….I don't think we are…. Are we? _

"Thinking about something interesting eh Amu?" Ikuto asked while separating eggs. (haha, the thought of Ikuto separating eggs)

I blushed thinking that he knew about my thoughts. "Um no of course not!" I retorted.

After an hour had passed, there was an extravagant lunch qaintly arranged upon the dining room table. You looked at the table with astonishment and self-pride. Who knew that Ikuto could cook, nonetheless cook such a wonderful lunch?

"Ikuto?" I looked up at him.

"Hm?" he answered.

"I didn't know you could cook. Did you learn anywhere?"

"Is that any of your business…?"

"Well…. You did sneak into my house, practically burn my house down, and forced me to get a burn." I said said satisfied with my answer, and this time, it was 100% true… I think.

"Fair enough." He took my hand and led me up to my room.

"Um, anywhere in particular that we are going?" I asked a bit confused.

"The park." He answered boredly as he picked me up and flew out of the balcony shutting the glass sliding door on his way out.

"What! My parents are going to be home in like a half an hour!" I yelled struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I'm not so sure you'd want to do that." He said commenting on me trying to get out of his arms.

I looked down only to see that we were flying from the roofs of buildings and if I fell…..ooo that would NOT be a pretty sight. My phone rang as Ikuto put us down on the roof of a VERY tall skyscraper. Oh, and I'm afraid of heights might I add. Just lovely. I picked up my phone:

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amu-chan!" Mama's voice echoed through the phone as Ikuto heard who is was.

"Mama? Is something wrong?" I asked immidiately becoming scared.

"No! No! Everything's fine! We just wanted to let you know that we'll be home around 1:00 in the afternoon. We told you noon so we just wanted to tell you."

"Oh ok."

"Well then I'll be seeing you…. Oh and Ami wants to let you know that she did 'gweat!' in her recital!"

"Splendid. Bye"

"Bye" and she hung up the phone and so did I.

"Well?" Ikuto asked wanted to know what the phone call was about. _Ugh, why does he ask? He probably listened to the phone call anyways. There's no point in ASKING what it was about._

"Well what?" I asked oblivious.

"Why did your mother call?" Ikuto persisted.

"Oh, they're going to be home an hour late."

"Perfect. More time with my blushing strawberry."

"What! I DO NOT blush!" I said a blush creeping across my face…-__-

"You're blushing right now." He said making me blush even redder.

"I am not! It's just too hot outside!"

"What does the weather have to do with the color of your face? I know you are not sunburnt so what?"

"The warm weather makes my face go red."

"The WARM WEATHER didn't seem to make your face go red yesterday. And plus… you blush A LOT INSIDE A BUILDING too…"

"I do not blush…"

Ikuto sighed, bent down to my level and placed his lips next to my ear, and whispered, "still think you're not contradictory?"

So, there we were. A fifteen year old and an eighteen year old, on the top of a building, a very high building, arguing like we were a couple. Ikuto kept sending me mixed signals. _Does he like me or not? Do I LIKE HIM or NOT? Are we a couple? Life is so crazy right now, but I love it so much! _

End Chapter 9

Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was at a friend's and I had a test in EVERY subject this past week, yes… including gym. But I lOVE every single one of your comments. I'm seriously not lying when I say they make me smile.

PLEASE R&R! KEEP THIS AMUTO STORY ALIVE!


	10. Chapter 10

Discalimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 10: Boyfriend Girlfriend or Frenemies?

We had finally simmered down after our little "argument" in the park. I guess we really were fighting, as the saying goes, "like a married couple". But we were NO WHERE near that. I still don't even know how he feels about me. I mean….he's not a bad guy….but I wonder if he treats all the girls he knows like this. Well…. The thing is, he's spent the past two days pretty much all with me, so maybe he doesn't go out with other girls. Gah! What am I thinking. It's Ikuto. He's so attractive. _Amu! What are you thinking. Only 72 hours ago you hated this VERY boy's guts! Snap out of it! Snap out of it! _I really was falling for Ikuto. Everytime he looked at me I would just get lost in his eyes. It was a pool of midnight blue. His I-don't-care-about-anything attitude was just so…just so….I don't even know the word, but whatever it was…I liked it.

"Earth to Amu?! Why do you keep spacing out on me like that? Can you do your deep contemplation at like home when I'm NOT around?" Ikuto snapped with fingers in front of me.

"Huh? I'm NOT contradictory!"

"What in the world are you talking about? I didn't say you were….well at lease…not now I didn't."

"Oh sorry! It's just a habit." I chuckled and faced the other way.

Little to my knowledge, Ikuto had once again picked me up and we were now on the pavement on the outskirts of the park. He put me down so I could walk myself. A half of me was disappointed that he put me down, but the other half was just screaming, "Hell yeah!". I don't know why…. We got to the park and I had no idea what we were doing here.

"Umm… Ikuto? Not that I don't like the park or anything, but why are we here in the first place?" I asked, humbly.

"I need to show you something. Come on." Once again taking my hand and leading the way.

We ventured out of the park and into that convenietnly placed forest there is that has the planetarium and all.

"Um, Ikuto, if we're going to the planetarium…I've already seen it." I said sweatdropping a little.

"No." was his only response.

_Wait… did he say no as in like, 'nooooo she's already seen it what am I going to do now?' or, 'no that's not where we were going from the start idiot'. I wonder which it is. It's not like it makes a difference. At lease he had the kind thought of even taking me somewhere. Well…then again…this IS after he burnt my food. Maybe be was just trying to make up for it. But, he made up for it by helping me cook. And he's a REALLY good cook. Arg! I just don't know anymore. Well… I didn't know to begin with, but um….. I'm so confused. So in my mind…. Let's see do I sound better with: AmuxTadase (-__- no) or AmuxIkuto (=) yay) I'm not quite sure. I mean sure… I've liked the Prince for a while now, but there's just something about Ikuto that makes my heart flutter. _

"Remind me that the next time I see you to get to a professional and personal therapist." Ikuto remarked.

"Can you stop doing that? I'm not spacing out." I answered.

"Oh yeah? Then what did I JUST say?" he asked me.

Apparently, he was talking while I was thinking. Damn….I guess I do space out a lot. But I'm not admitting it.

"Fine, I wasn't listening. But I wasn't spacing out. I was….umm…._Think Amu THINK! _Listening to the birds chirp."

"Ah ha…" Ikuto said in a disbelieving voice. I blushed at the thought of him still holding my hand. It was like a repeat of the mall…only this time…it was only us two…in a lone forest…in the middle of nowhere. I wasn't scared. It was Ikuto, and he's always protected me from any danger, even if it meant that he'd get hurt in the process.

We started walking uphill. It was kind of tough. Well… what I mean is… I'd rather not climb up a mountain/hill thing when I could be home, in front of the air conditioner, watching TV, and flipping through a magazine with my feet up on the couch. Nooooo instead, I'm here hiking. But, the thing is, it's ok. The fact that I'm with Ikuto outweighs everything else. _Amu….you're nuts for him. Just ask him out already! No! I can't do that! He's 3 years older than me! I mean, If I was 20 and he was 23, it'd be ok, but I'm in high school and he's going to college. Arggg!!! _

Ikuto just stopped and turned around.

"Are you ok?" he asked, with genuine concern lurking deep within those mezmerizing eyes of his.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

"You seem like you're worn out…." Ikuto said.

"Well I guess I am kind of.." I couldn't finish my sentence because Ikuto was giving me a piggy back ride up the mountain.

_Hmmm he must be pretty strong to carry both himself and me UP a mountain/hill (idk mountain or hill…you decide! Tehe) _

We finally reached the peak of the mountain/hill and I was breathtaken. There was a huge overview of the city and such a nice cast of the sunny day sky. It was cooler up here than down in the polluted area.

"I found this place while playing with Yoru once, and I guess I just always came back after that." Ikuto stated assuming I'd want to know how he knew about the place.

"It's sooo cooll up here!" I said.

I was once again breathtaken…but this time…literaly. Ikuto had spun me around and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes widened from the startle but then they fluttered closed as I savored the moment. Iktuo broughts his hands around my waist and I did to his neck and tangled my fingers in his soft blue _irresistible (sp?) _hair. His grip on my tightened as he pressed me up against a tree and pulled away from the kiss. He just nuzzled into my neck and made a "kitty-like" purr noise. So tempting.

"Ikuto….."I whispered.

"Hmm?" He said just holding me up against that tree.

"…n-nothing." A blush was now highly apparent on my face.

_Does this mean what I think it means?! Ikuto and I have kissed….TWICE! So does this mean that we're boyfriend girlfriend? GAHHH OMJ (srry for my jonas brother-ness love them!) I must know!!! I must know this istant!!!_

"Amu?" Ikuto asked still nuzzling me as I kept my eyes closed.

"Would you like to….." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

_Gahh!!! He asked!!! Now what should I say!!!???_

End Chapter 10

SORRY I took so long to get this out. I had a concert last night and didn't get home until pretty late. I have off next week so I'll get soo much more writing done then!

PLEASE R&R ENCOURAGEMENT PLEASE!

Oh! And I need your help! Do you want Amu to say yes or no? Personally I want yes. Also, I need some ideas of what people would like to see/read happen in the story so people reading aren't like… "wow this sucks". Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!

Also, I have a question to any who knows the answer. If in the document manager it says, 44 days left, does that mean the story itself will be taken off or just the document from my profile. Will the story still stay there?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 11: The truth reveals itself

"Amu…will you be my girlfriend?" Ikuto asked staring straight into my innocent golden eyes.

_Ahhh!!!!! Take a breath Amu!!! Ahhh!!! I cannot believe he is asking me this!!!!! Wait! What should I say? Yes, no, yes, no, yes………_Thoughts whizzed through my head as I stood there dumbfounded the older teen's request. I just shook my head slowly up and down.

"Is that a yes?" Ikuto asked bringing his face closer to mine as I blushed and nodded once again.

He chuckled and whispered, "great…" as he kissed me once again. So…there we were…making out on top of a hill/mountain (still have no clue as to which one it is) when he broke away. I heavily blushed.

"You know…you're cute when you blush." He said smiling a real smile.

I blushed even darker at his words and mumbled 'pervert'.

To this, he responded, "Hey, now you're dating a pervert." I liked the sound of that…not the pervert part but… 'now you're dating…' It sounded so nice. I am dating Ikuto. Ikuto is dating me. Ikuto and I are dating. Ikuto and I are a couple. I can't believe this is happening. I guess I really do like him, and I guess he really does like me. He quickly brought his lips upon mine again. _Eager much? Well… whatever…I like it. _I kissed back gladly as he protectively held me. I hesitantly pulled away as he nuzzled my face.

"What time is it?" I whisper.

"Uhhh…..12:45." He responds.

"Ahh! I only have 15 minutes until my parents get home. I scrambled out of Ikuto's grasp and started running to my house. Much to my haste, Ikuto picked me up and chara changed with Yoru. (where did Yoru come from?)

He flew across the buildings from rooftop to rooftop again and we were outside my house yet again.

I saw that my parents' vehicle was not yet in the driveway, so I decided to use the front door. After unlocking the door, I invited Ikuto inside for a while until my parents got home. Unfortunately, once I walked in the door, I was clomped by a certain young child.

"Onee-chan!!! (is that right?)" the child said.

"A-Ami!?"I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh Amu-chan! Who is this?" My mother asked walking past me and pointing to Ikuto.

_Crap! What am I going to tell them!!! Ahhh!!!! Oh no! Oh no! _

"Hello, Mrs. Hinamori. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And I am Amu's boyfriend." He answered politely.

_And I am Amu's boyfriend…and I am_ _Amu's boyfriend…and I am Amu's boyfriend….crap… this can't turn out well. _Those words kept replaying in my mind.

"Oh! When did this happen?" My mother asked me delightedly. _She's happy…well I guess she should be…she's been asking me whether I have a significant other for a while now. _

"Umm…… a little while?" I answered, more like a question.

"This is soo wonderful!" My mother exclaimed.

"My little Amu-chan is growing up!" My father burst into spontaneous tears.

"Um…papa…" I tried to butt in.

"WAHHH!!!!!" he cried.

"Uh Papa! We made lunch for you! Just for you guys! To congratulate Ami on her performance!" I intervened.

"Who's we?" my mother pestered.

"Amu and I did." Ikuto answered for me.

They all went over to the table to look at the food. It was beautiful. (if food can be beautiful).

"Oh Amu-chan! I didn't know you could cook…!" my mother said.

"Umm…I can't." I squeaked out.

"So Ikuto-kun can cook!" she said.

I nodded my head in an embarrassed manner and blushed at the thought of me burning the food.

"Onee-chan?" Ami asked in that cute little voice of her.

"What is it, Ami?" I asked back.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked.

I made a confused look and took a glance at my hand. Oh…it was the burn.

"I had a little accident cooking, and then I just got a little boo-boo." I put it in her type of words. Words that she could understand and not ask any questions about. Ami asked too many questions. It's good once in a while to give her an answer that could not rise any more questions.

"What kind of boo-boo?" she asked. _Leave it to Ami to find another question. I thought what I said was question-proof._

"A little burn. But don't worry about it." I ended our conversation.

"Well, everyone, I hope you like your lunch. I'll just be going now." Ikuto said as he headed for the door.

"Wait. You helped make this lunch. Shouldn't you eat with us?" I asked. _It's true…he did help a lot._

"I'm not so sure. You should spend time with your family." I made puppy dog eyes at him and he finally gave in, "fine."

He sat next to me at the table and held my hand underneath the table cloth so nobody could see.

Ikuto was such a gentleman. I didn't know he had such nice manners. He was so sweet to my parents and always passed the food before he helped himself to any. Also, he came up with conversation topics so the lunch wouldn't be boring. _Wow…there is so much more to Ikuto than I had initially thought. _

After lunch, both Ikuto and I went up to my room.

"Heh, it's nice to be invited into your room for once." He said sitting on the bed.

"Um Ikuto I have a question." I asked nervously.

"Shoot."

"Did you really mean it when you asked me to be your girlfriend?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I meant it. Why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know, but I'm glad you meant it."

"Oh Amu, falling for me?"

"Hmph!" I said and turned my back to him.

He snaked him arms around my waist and sat me in his lap. There, he softly whispered to me in my ear.

"Amu, you really are one of a kind…" he said.

He then gave me a sweet kiss. He tasted like our ice-cream dessert.

End Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update. Crazy rehearsal scheduling. But, I have the week off. I'll be out with friends a lot but I'll have so much time to write, but I'll be studying too…but I'm definitely giving myself more time to write!!

I really need help with story ideas. I don't want to end the story just yet, but I need ideas. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!

PLEASE R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 12: Pillow Fight AND Revenge?

Darn that Ikuto. He had brought me into his lap and my anger simmered away.

"There, all better now?" he asked. _He sounds like Ami. _

"No. You can't always get out of trouble just by putting on a kitty face." I said. He pouted.

"Well…..I AM a cat."

"No, you're a kitty."

"I'm 18…I don't think I'm a kitty anymore. You see, Yoru, he's a kitty right there."

"What! Who you are calling a kitty nya?!" Yoru popped out from behind Ikuto. I was startled by this and almost fell to the floor. Good thing Ikuto was securely holding me. _Tehe…._

"Look, Yoru. I love you and all, (awwwww….I just know that Ikuto loves Yoru! They seem inseperable!) but if it weren't for you, I'd still be a normal sexy human."

"What?!" I butted in.

"Oh Amu, you know it and you can't deny it. Why else would you blush every time you're around me?" he asked tauntingly.

"I told you it's just the weather." I contradicted.

"Haven't we been over this before?" he started, "We established that you blush indoors too, which means it's not the weather, and we also established that you were contradictory in saying that to begin with."

_Smart ass……. Why couldn't he let ME win just for once!? _ I turned my head to the opposite side of him and made a little 'hmph' noise as he cuddled me from behind a little more.

"Awww don't be like that.." he purred into my hair. I struggled out of his grasp and went over to my laptop.

I brought the laptop back to the bed where the over sized cat was sitting occasionally acknowledging Yoru by playing with him. Well, when I say playing, I mean more like taunting him.

"Nya! Stop it Ikuto nya!" Yoru said trying his hardest to flick away Ikuto finger pestering him.

Ikuto mentally laughed at this scene.

"Laptop?" he asked as I brought it over and sat down. (I love laptops btw)

"No idiot, it's an elephant!" I said, trying to suppress my own laughter of the look on Yoru's face.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto asked from my sudden change in facial expression.

I pointed at Yoru and when he turned around to look, I took a pillow and bonked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For all the times you've embarrassed me!" I yelled in a fit of laughter.

He got a devious little idea and stole the pillow out of my hands. Apparently, my grasp on that pillow wasn't well enough and now I was going to pay for it.

"Ahh!!!!" I screeched as he started hitting me with the pillow. I grabbed another pillow off of my bed and there we started our pillow fight. Let's just say that feathers were everywhere…. (just a quick question. Do people even still use feather pillows?)

At the end of our little energy outburst we were laying on the bed laughing to our hearts' content. I guess I hadn't noticed at the time, but all of our charas were at some point in time kidnapped by Ami…or the doll queen, no princess, as I called her. I knew this because I heard torture screams escaping their little chara mouths and it was coming from my little sister's room. I wonder what she was doing.

"I think I should go spare Yoru." Ikuto said as he got up.

"Ummm…." I said a hesitantly.

"Why the 'umm'?" he asked now curious.

"Well, you can go in there and TRY to get Yoru, but odds are that you'll end up like tied to a chair being forced to stay or something like that." I started, "after all, it is Ami, and you are a cat."

"I think I can handle a 5 year old. I'll be fine."

"Well, don't tell me that I didn't warn you." I said in a nonchalant voice.

Ikuto stared at me giving an odd expression and went to retrieve his chara. God, what was he getting into.

In Ami's Room: Ikuto's perspective:

"You're a cat right?" Ami asked marching from side to side of the chair.

"Um, yes, sure. Can you let me out of this chair please?" I asked the toddler. _How in the world did an 18 year old high school senior get tied up in a small chair by a 5 year old? It does NOT add up!_

"No! You're going to stay here and play with us!" she yelled.

"We?"

Ami opened up her doll house to reveal Yoru being clomped by Miki chanting, 'Kami-sama! Please!". I saw Ran trying to separate those two and Suu was cleaning. All I could do was sweat drop at the scene.

"What are you planning to do with me?" I asked.

"We're going to play dollies!" she exclaimed excitedly.

_Ooooo I really should have listened to Amu._

In Amu's room: Amu's perspective again:

Boy, they sure are taking a long time in there. I signed off the AIM, put the laptop into sleep mode, closed it, and went out of my room down the hall to Ami's. After opening the door, all I could do was laugh my heart out at what I saw. Ami had on a little sergeant hat and the cutest little rosy cheeks and serious look on her face and Ikuto's face pleaded for help. I glanced over at the doll house and asked Ami if she was still playing with them.

"Ami, are you still playing with the charas? I have important work for them." I stated quite clam despite the Ikuto tied up in a toddler's chair. He furrowed his eyebrows at me. I saw hope in his eyes. _Ikuto, you must truly be stupid to think I'm saving you right now. I mean, I really do like you. You are my boyfriend and all (yay!), but this is revenge for the cell phone thing at the amusement park. Hahah!!! _ My eyes glinted with a certain spark of evil.

"No, onee-chan! You can take on your mission!" she cheered. (is one-chan right? Please let me know!)

"Thanks Ami!" I said as I took them.

I separated Yoru and Miki and Ran was exhausted. Suu didn't want to leave because she wanted to finish cleaning, but I took her anyways.

"Umm… Amu are you forgetting something?" Ikuto asked as I started walking out of the room.

"Nope!" I said waving my free hand in the back and closing the door on my way out………..perfect revenge.

End Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update even though I said I would. I had a concert in Penn. This past Monday, and I got home this morning. Thanks to all the reviews I got. I still need suggestions for the story! I'm just scrounging up random ideas I get and write it before I forget it! Please! I need ideas! Thanks everyone!

Please R&R!!! Keep this story alive and running!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 13: Revenge, revenge, and revenge

I walked out of the room feeling proud yet devilish of myself. _Should I have left Ikuto? Should I go back and get him? _These are the questions I pondered over while I stalked into my room. By the time I opened my room door, the thoughts of saving Ikuto had vanished like tumbleweed in a brisk wind. I gracefully sat down on my bed and saw the little depression in my bed at where Ikuto had sat just a few minutes ago. I overlooked my room. Oh boy did I get mad! While looking at my room, I noticed that I couldn't see much of it due to the fact that it was covered in FEATHERS! _Oh Ikuto you are going to get it! Have fun in Ami's room. _Then, another thought strayed into my mind…._Well…technically, I DID start the pillow fight, but still….HE WENT ALONG WITH IT! SO IT MAKES IT HIS FAULT! _I was satisfied with my poor conclusion of it being his fault and strode downstairs, but I was stopped by a certain little kitty.

"Wait! What about Ikuto, nya?!" Yoru's voice piped into my ears. (You thought it was Ikuto, didn't you? Didn't you?)

"He's playing with my little sister." I answered the chara in a bored manner.

"But she's CRAZY, nya!" Yoru yelled.

"Don't call my sister crazy! And too baadddd!!!" I said running down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh Amu-chan! You're still home?" mother asked me.

"Yeah, Ikuto's still here too. He's with Ami." I said, smirking at that last part.

"Oh God bless him." Mother said. I knew she said that because she knew how 'out of handed' Ami can get.

"Well, I'll be upstairs. I'll probably be going out in a few." I said. _Haha!!! I wonder what would happen if I went out and left Ikuto here. He'd probably sneak out somehow. _

I had pretty much nothing better to do, so I went over to Ami's room to see how the raven haired boy was doing. After walking into the room, I saw Ami with a water gun aimed at Ikuto's head. _Oh boy this was too rich! _My laughed could not be suppressed any longer and I blurted out in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Ikuto exclaimed extremely annoyed at his current situation.

I walked over to Ami and kneeled so I was of her height.

"Hey Ami!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Onee-chan!!" Ami greeted just as happily. (thanks for letting me know that it was Onee-chan!)

"Watcha doing!?"

"Just playing with cat man!" I giggled at her cute yet funny expression. I giggled even louder at Ikuto cute and… strange expression.

"What are you playing?"

"We're playing kitty wars!"

"Um…we are?" Ikuto asked as he gulped.

Ikuto's POV:

_Kitty wars? What kind of name is that? This child is going to kill me! Amu, I'm going to get you back for this. And when I say get you back…I mean…you're going on a date with me after I get out this. You ARE my girlfriend after all. _I smirked at my own thoughts.

"What are you smirking at?" Amu asked me.

"Nothing….oh nothing…" I said smirking.

Amu's POV:

He was smirking. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing…oh nothing." He answers with that smirk plastered all over his face. Oh that smirk….it definitely indicated something……I dare not to find out what he's thinking.

About 15 minutes passed and Ami let Ikuto go free because it was time for her to have her bath. (btw…it's around 6 or 7 PM right now)

Ikuto and I both went back to our room. I walked in and it was clean! I guess Suu had cleaned it.

"Thank you so much Suu!!" I said in a thrilled voice.

"No problem, desu!" she replied. The charas went into their little chara doll house and played together.

Ikuto spun me around and held me by the waist.

"Now, that was very mean, Amu" he whispered.

"Well, you deserved it."

"Now….what should I do to you? I need my revenge this time." I gulped and an anime sweat ran down my face.

"umm…." Was my only response.

"We're going on a date." He said.

My face went blank. "Um….wouldn't we have done that anyways?" I asked.

"Yeah, but gee, what would happen if one of your little guardian friends were to see us together?" he asked.

_Oh no! He's right! What am I going to tell them? No! This CANNOT turn out well! But I really like Ikuto, it would be a shame to not go out with the boy I like just because I'm scared of what my friends will think….right? _

"I don't care if they find out!" I confidently said.

"Oh, so the Joker doesn't care?" he questioned me.

"No, I don't care if they find out" I reiterated.

"Fine then, let's go." He said heading towards the balcony.

"Fine then!" _Wait! What am I doing! Gahhh!!! I hope I don't see any of the guardians. _

"Something on your mind?" he asked dangerously bringing his face close to mine.

"N-no…let's use the front door. My parents will think it's weird going out of a balcony."

"Aw you're no fun."

I just turned and lead Ikuto towards the door. "Yoru, you stay here." He told Yoru.

"Ok Ikuto nya!" he chimed back as he went over to the charas' doll house and played ding dong ditch.

We headed out the front door, bidding adieu to mother and father as I closed the front door. _This date will not go well. Well come on Amu, think of your motto. The motto you're supposed to live by in these situations. Expect the worst, hope for the best! Oh gee, that doesn't help! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

"Amu, you look like you just saw a ghost." Ikuto complained, "what's gotten into you. Scared you're going to see one of your little friends?" he taunted.

"No! Of course not! I told that I don't care!" I turned on my 'Cool and Spicy' act.

"Whatever you say…whatever you say." Ikuto knew that his revenge of words had most definitely worked. He smirked at his victory.

End Chapter 13

I am truly running out of ideas! I really need help!!! Somebody feed me ideas! No matter how 'out there' the ideas may be! Thanks for the reviews! YAY over 50 reviews!!! When I saw that, it totally made my day!

PLEASE R&R!!!!! Don't be afraid to tell me how corny my ideas are! LOL!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 14: Date to Disastrous!

I cannot even begin to imagine what would happen if any one of the guardians were to see me. I know the three things that they would say. 1) What are YOU doing with HIM? 2) Isn't he just a TAD OLDER than you? 3) Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Well, number three is reserved for Tadase's use only. Just then, I heard a voice shouting behind us.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!" the voice rang. Ikuto just kept walking. I turned around to see the owner of that voice…it didn't quite sound like Tadase. When I turned around, I saw a little boy pulling on his mom's hand yelling, 'look mom a shiny hose!' I guess my mind was just playing jokes on me. (haha, she's the Joker, jokes, get it? Haha) I heaved a big and heavy sigh and Ikuto turned to find me ten feet away.

"You are seriously going to get a therapist." Ikuto said walking back and catching my hand.

"For what?!" I asked puzzled.

"For just randomly stopping in your tracks."

"But I thought I heard someone call your name."

"That's just more the reason to get you a therapist. Now, you're hearing things too."

"Ugh…" I just sighed in defeat. _Ikuto wins…he always wins…_

We arrived at a fancy restaurant. _I guess places like this are not new to Ikuto. Seems like he comes to fancy restaurants a lot. _We got inside and the waiter brought to a table outside on the balcony facing the river. Wow, that was quite a view. A full moon was out, and the balcony was overlooking the ocean. Can there be a more romantic restaurant location? The waiter that gave us our table told us that our orders will be taken an served by another waiter. We glanced at our menus and decided on what we were going to get…. Pasta. _The pasta reminds me of Lady and the Tramp. _

Our new waiter was a girl….so waitress I suppose. She had mid-waist curly hair that sparkled when the sunset light hit her. She was around Utau's size both height and weight wise. Her face had such an eloquent touch to it that any boy would want to date her. This instantly made me jealous.

"May I take your orders?" She politely asked, scooting closer to Ikuto. _What does she think she's DOING to MY IKUTO! _I blushed at my own thoughts, but not enough for someone to notice. She stroked Ikuto midnight blue hair.

"Um, might I ask what you are doing?" Ikuto asked the waitress a little harsh and annoyed. The waitress was taken back. _Well, it makes me feel better to know that he isn't interested in her…but still…it kind of pisses me off. _

"Listen sweetie. I have a name, and it's Akinori. I wish you'd call me Aki-chan." She said.

"Can I just order?" I asked, getting irritated at the whole scene.

"Fine…what would you like?" Akinori asked me. I was a bit taken back at the tone of her voice. It was unusually loud and mean for a girl so petite.

"I will take the pasta!" I harshly yelled back.

"Um…make that two." Ikuto butted in, a little hesitant to talk right now.

"Ok!" She said making little heart eyes at Ikuto and trotted off. _I think she will have the pasta ready very quickly….ugh what a scumbag._

"What was that about?" Ikuto asked, but more to himself.

"That girl is just so….just so…." I started.

"Strange, awkward, crazy….. I know." Ikuto finished.

"Yeah she's just so!..." I started yet again.

"Annoying…I know." He finished again for me.

"Yeah I just want to…"

"Rip her hair out…I know."

"Of course you know…."

He grinned at my comment. This strangely enough, made me feel better. But my feeling of goodness was quickly warded off when Ikuto said, "Don't get jealous Amu."

"You're just so…"

"Cute, hot….I know."

"No…perverted." I finished for HIM this time.

Without a doubt, Akinori was back in a flash, dangerously close to knocking over some other waiters in her path.

"Here you go!" she said to Ikuto, "and here…" she said to me.

She hovered over us… well she was staying as close to the table as possible while taking some other orders…. All while we ate. It was extremely infuriating. How does one have such nerve! _That girl….that girl is just going to…..arg!!!! _I was so mad that I couldn't even finish my thoughts.

Apparently, my face expressed all of my most inner thoughts as Ikuto said, "let's get out of here…"

He called for the check and wrote down a comment….

The comment wrote:

**I'm getting that waitress Akinori fired. You'll be hearing from Easter and my personal lawyer if you don't straighten that girl out. **

**Signed,**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

My eyes widened at the comment and asked, "will you really?"

"Maybe, if she ever makes my girlfriend feel like that again."

I just blushed and looked to the side…smiling like a freak.

We left the restaurant and were taking a quite stroll in the park…hand in hand. He held me close, occasionally snagging little kisses. We were talking about the most random things. We were talking about…I don't even know…dogs, food, friends, school… so many things. I felt so close to him…like I could say anything I wanted to him.

We wandered into the forest, and I asked, "do you know where we're going?"

"yeah, all we need to do is go the opposite way in a straight line to get back to the park."

"Oh ok. Oh, wait, I think if you go straight, these woods lead to the street my house is on."

"Are you sure about that…?" he asked raising and eyebrow…still holding me extremely close by the way.

"I'm pretty sure…"

"Ok then, I'll trust you."

Deep in my mind, I began to wonder……_Are these the same woods that lead to my house….or is the woods that' s on the opposite side of town…..oh well! If these aren't the woods, all we need to do is walk back in a straight line. _

Sure enough, after about twenty minutes of walking, we still saw tons and tons of woods in front of us. I think we are lost.

Oh no….I really think we are lost.

"This isn't good….I think we're lost." I said.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ikuto said looking back.

End Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews. PLEASE STILL R&R!!! I still need more ideas!!! Oh, and the credit for the base ideas in this chapter, and some of the next are: eapl and vbdani. Thanks to you two so much! You saved me! PLEASE R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 15: SAFE!

"Are you serious? We're lost? I thought you were sure these were the woods that led to your house." Ikuto complained.

"Well, SORRRY…. I just said I'm PRETTY SURE these are the woods that led to my house." I retorted.

"Well…no sense in arguing now. Let's just call someone. " Ikuto said as he reached into his pocket to grab his cellphone. I also did the same.

"I got no bars…" Ikuto mumbled.

"Yes! I have one bar!" I shouted in excitement. I hurridly dialed my house number, "Hello Mom? Yeah, Ikuto and I are going to be late. Ok, don't worry…I'll be careful. Oh and-" My conversation got cut off. Ummm….oops…this cannot be good. "Um…battery died.." I smiled a cheesy smile as he went and softly hit his head against of the million nearby trees.

"Oh God….just kill me now..I really don't want to get blamed for bringing home my girlfriend so late at night that the parents will want to hunt me down…" Ikuto whispered to himself.

_Oh no! I have a guardian meeting tomorrow! (refer to previous chapters if you don't remember) Tadase said that he'd email us the place and time! Ahh!!! I probably have an email from Tadase in my inbox right now! No! If I get home too late I might not be fully rested or alive to make it to tomorrow's meeting! _

"This cannot be happening…" I started.

"You're telling me…your parents are going to think I did something to you." Ikuto said, with concern hidden deep within his voice.

It kind of made me happy that Ikuto cared about what my parents thought about him. I wanted to make him feel better, "I'm sure they'll understand that we got lost in the woods." I said with a beaming smile that could be seen even in that darkness.

This made Ikuto smile just a bit. His lips curved into a small smile as he came up to me and hugged me. "Let's just walk back. We only came in a straight line. How hard could it be to walk back in a straight line?"

"Ok!" I replied happily.

A half an hour had passed an apparently walking back in a straight was an easier task said than done. We got even more lost.

"Why don't you just…" I started.

"I didn't bring Yoru with me remember?"

"Oh yeah…" I groaned with a glint of irritation.

"hmmm….." Ikuto looked up at the sky.

"Ikuto… you know the North Star does nothing in these types of situations you know."

"I'm not looking for the North Star you baka."

"Then what are you looking for?" I asked totally ignoring him just calling me an idiot.

"When we first came into the woods, the moon was facing east, and we were walking towards it."

"Um…doesn't the moon like move or something depending on what time of day it is?"

"No, that's the sun. What do you learn in school?"

"Hey!"

"You know I'm just kidding…"

"So, anyways, who cares if the moon was facing east and we were walking towards it."

"In other words, if the moon was facing east, and we were walking TOWARDS it, we'd have to walk west in order to walk AWAY from it. If we walk away from, we'd be retracing our steps in a straight line. Now, all we need to do is approximately find out which would be the best line to walk westward in."

"Um…how about right there?" I said pointing to a small portion of the woods.

"Sounds good to me." He said, retrieving my hand so I didn't get lost and started walking occasionally glancing backwards to make sure we were headed in the right direction.

_Wow…Ikuto really is smart. I feel so dumb yet so proud to be with him….. _I looked up at Ikuto and didn't notice that he had looked back at me and stopped.

"Are you just gazing at me?" he said with a smirk drawn on to his face?

"Um n-no…" I said blushing and turning away.  
"gee… even in the night light, you're blush is still gleaming." He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. _I can feel his body warmth. He's so warm…._

"Um…Ikuto? Can I ask you a question?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why were you so like concerned about my parents and you bringing me home late?"

"Now, now…I wouldn't want your parents to get mad at me and make me not able to see you anymore…not that their restriction would restrict me from seeing you but, you know…. Just for morale."

"Oh…" was my only answer. Ikuto always seems to have good answers.

_Geez Amu, look at yourself…or more so, listen to yourself…what are you thinking? Just a couple of days ago, you had absolutely nothing good to say about this boy standing before you…or walking before you and now you only have good things to say and no bad. What a change in character. _

I smiled at my thoughts but quickly wiped it away in fear that Ikuto would infer of my sanity.

After about an hour of walking, we saw a small crack of light seeping through the heavily wooded area. Oh! Those are the lights that light up in the park for the fountain! Yes! I think we're back!

We both ran and found ourselves back in the park safe and sound.

"Remind me to never trust you about directions again…"Ikuto said with a sound of relief.

"Hehe….maybe I just won't ever give you directions again…" I corrected.

"That works too."

It was around midnight when we appeared in front of my house.

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you soon." Ikuto said walking off.

"Wait!" I half-yelled and grabbed his arm.

He shot his eyes back at me. "Um….do you want to come in and have something to eat or drink?" I asked nervously.

"Aww is Amu wanting more attention?" he taunted.

"No! I just wanted to know if you were hungry."

Before I knew it, his lips were firmly placed on mine. I shyly wrapped my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss and he brought his around my waist.

After what seemed like hours of kissing on the street….at midnight, he pulled away. He brought his lips to my hear.

"Um….are you hungry or not?" I asked his whispered due to his closeness.

"Hmm I was but not anymore.." he said kissing me yet again and disappearing into the night. He chara changed with Yoru…(where did Yoru come from again? Let's say…he flew out of a window or something….) and flew away.

I just walked into my house and went straight to my laptop. I checked my email and the guardian meeting will be held at the Aquarium tomorrow.

End Chapter 15

TWO THINGS: SORRY AND SORRY!!!! 1) Sorry my chapters aren't that long…but I have a lot so I thought that would make up for it but…I'll try to make them longer! =) 2) Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Fanfiction wouldn't let me sing in for like 3 days and I already had this chapter done!

PLEASE R&R!!! OH AND I STILL NEED IDEAS!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I NEED IDEAS!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ MY STORY!!! IT MAKES ME SO WARM AND SQUISHY INSIDE!!! PLEASE R&R! AND SORRY I'M RAMBLING SO MUCH!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 16: ….maybe not so safe after all….

It was pretty late at night when I went to sleep. God, how my heart would leap out of my chest when I was with Ikuto. Why did he make me feel so excited and anxious all the time? Oh, that's right…I like him. Oh screw it, I don't just like him, I LOVE him! But, you see there's a dilemma with that. I can't tell him because we've only been dating for what….24 hours? Just a little more maybe. My charas were soundly asleep in their eggs by the time I got into bed and drifted off to a deep sleep…

It was around 12 noon when I woke up to my mother lightly shaking me.

"Amu-chan… Amu-chan!" she said a little louder, "sweetie it's noon. It's about time to get up."

I groggily awoke from my slumber and glanced at the clock. _Oh…it's noon….which means I have..um… AN HOUR??????!!!! CRAPPP!!!! _I only had one hour to get ready and get down to the aquarium. I stumbled out of bed and ran into the shower. A five minute shower in my head turned into a twenty minute one. I walked out of the shower thinking that I had fifty five minutes to dress and get the aquarium and took my time getting dressed. BAD IDEA! I looked at the clock and thought I still had fifty minutes left. I see the time was… _HALF PAST 12!!!???? _

"Oh no!! I'm going to be late! I'm leaving mom!" I yelled running down the stairs.

"Hold it right there!" she said.

"What?!" I groaned holding myself back from pouncing on my mother for making me more late than I already was going to be.

"You have to have breakfast before you leave…" she smiled.

"I'll eat something on the way!" I said leaving the house before she could rebel against my words.

I ran out the house at full speed. _Ugh….I hope I'm going to make it on time! Where are Ikuto's super fast cat powers when you need them? _

I patted my little chara box hanging from the side of my waist to make sure the three were not going to puke from the 'rough' ride.

"Hey you guys ok in there?" I asked them.

"Yeah..we're…fine…desu" the three answered back. I started running faster, making every head on my way there.

I finally reached the aquarium…_WITH 1 MINUTE TO SPARE TOO!!!! _

"Hinamori-san?" I would know that voice….plus he's the only one who still actually called me by my last name.

"Hi Tadase-kun!" I said turning around, putting a smile on my face, "where is everyone else?"

"Oh they're inside. Yaya-chan wanted to see the dolphins and she took everyone along with her."

"Oh ok…" _I don't know why, but Tadase's presence just seems so incredibly annoying right now. I wish he would just disappear. Wait, what am I saying? Tadase's one of my best friends. I can't believe what I'm thinking……I just find him so irritating…like a pestering fruit fly that won't go away… Tadase…how, no why, no…how have my feelings for you changed so drastically? _

"Um, Hinamori-san?" he snapped my trail of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright, you seem to be spacing out?"

"Oh no….was Ikuto right?"

"What was that?"

"Oh, um…nothing…nothing…" I said waving my hands in front of my face defensively.

_Oh no…maybe I do space out a lot! Do I need a therapist? No, Amu! Snap out of it! Don't listen to what Ikuto says…then again, he IS my boyfriend…ahhh I just love that…Ikuto is my boyfriend._

As if God wanted to ruin my life, I saw Ikuto walking across the street.

"eep!" I squealed.

"What? What is it?" Tadase asked confused.

"Oh it's nothing. Let's just go inside… hehehe" I said suspiciously.

"O-Ok.." Tadase said leading me inside the aquarium.

I jolted my head back to see Ikuto smirk at me and follow us inside the aquarium keeping a safe distance.

Ikuto + aquarium + guardians = disaster….

This could not be good… not good at all.

At first things were going great. We all looked at the fish and bought some food. We even watched a dolphin show for Yaya. Then…then…then it happened. I saw Ikuto stalk us to the dolphin tank and he covered my eyes with his hands.

"Guesss whooo???" He childishly whispered in my ear.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!" Tadase yelled. _There goes Tadase's tademark screech._

_This is what I feared yesterday…instead…it's happening today. _

"What are you doing to Hinamori-san?!" He yelled at Ikuto.

"Jeez, you've known her longer, Kiddy King, and even I call her by Amu now. Don't you know how to say a person's first name?" Ikuto said a bit annoyed.

_Wow…that's EXACTLY what I wanted to tell Tadase a while ago…except less harsh words. Maybe Ikuto being here isn't so bad…wait, no…it's going to be catastrophic. It MUST be dreadful because he's wearing that signature smirk of his that I know oh too well. _

Ikuto then said, "I was just passing by, Kiddy King. But now, I think I'll take a little trip into the aquarium myself!"

"What why?!" Tadase asked in panicking voice.

"What do you mean 'why'? I'm a CAT. Must I spell it out? C-A-T! I am a CAT and CATS love FISH. It's just a thing that CATS like…FISH." Ikuto stated as if he were talking to a mere five year old. (aka…Ami)

I kept an eye out for Ikuto throughout our whole outing. The meeting was about to end and everyone was ABOUT to go home when:

"Hey, AMU…" Ikuto said walking up and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

_I…k….u…t…OOO!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!!! DID DOING TIME WITH MY DEVILISH LITTLE SISTER TEACH YOU NOOOTTHIINNGG???!!! _

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled. _ Jeez, Tadase-kun….that yell is getting annoying…_

"Is that really all you can say when you see me? My name? I know my name too….Kiddy King." Ikuto added on a smirk at the end of that.

"Well….at least I don't….at least I don't!!" Tadase was stuttering to find words to say.

"Oooo good comeback!" Ikuto applauded his feeble attempt.

"You are sickening! I WILL RULE YOU!" the Kiseki side of Tadase was emerging…

_Oh God…..I just wish I could chara change right now and hop away…..oh wait! I CAN! Oh wait…no I can't…I'm in an aquarium in front of all these people. Just when we were ABOUT to leave…Ikuto HAD to come here and mess everything up. He is going to get it…he is going to get it GOOD._

The two kept arguing as Rima pulled me aside.

"What's going on here?" she asked, her face with that blank look over it as usual.

"W-what? What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as ever.

"You know you're a horrible liar. Don't even put an effort into lying, Amu- chan." She lectured me.

"ugh…fine I'll tell you, BUT!"

"But what?"  
"You have to PROMISE not to tell anyone else…"

"Fine…Unlike you, I can actually lie my way through things…"  
_Wait…does that mean I never know when Rima's telling the truth? Oh great! Another thing to worry about! I thought summer vacation was supposed to be fun! _

"Well….?" Rima pushed.

I let out a heavy sigh, "I'm….dating Ikuto…."

"OHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rima exclaimed, which made everyone look at us.

"It's true…we ARE dating." Ikuto added in.

_Damn his amazing cat like abilities to listen in on other people's conversations._

"Um….Hinamori-san? Is this true? I KNEW IT THAT THEIVING CAT WAS LYING!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Tadase was going just a tad crazy….

_Ikuto….look what you've done now._

End Chapter 16

SORRY THIS IS SOOO LATE!!! I don't know if this is happening to anyone else, or if…idk, but I've had this chapter ready for quite some time now, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload or even story traffic. Anything up with that? WELL PLEASE R&R!!! I STILL NEED IDEAS!!!

*And another note: Please go and read Amuto95's stories! They're AMAZING I TELL YOU AMAZING!!!! (-oh and the Jonas Brothers movie was AMAZING TOO!!)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 17: Ikuto wins….he ALWAYS Wins…

_Look what you've done now Ikuto…_

I gave Ikuto a death glare as he just smirked at my appearance. My face had 'awe' written all over it. It was one of those moments where you go, 'he wouldn't do that right? Would he?' In my case, the answer was yes…oh yes he would. I was about to plot my escape and make a dash for it when Kukai grabbed the back of my hood and pulled me back…without hurting me of course. (did I mention Kukai was here? Well, he is =))

"Yo! You're not going anywhere until you explain this… and by the fact that you were trying to run away just proves you more guilty than you were a second ago." He smartly replied.

"U-um…I…uh….pass?" I asked hopefully.

"Hinamori-san!!! Please just tell me that it's all a big mistake!!!" Tadase yelled.

"Uh Tadase? Why are you so interested anyway?" I took Ikuto's method of getting out of questions by asking more questions.

"Cause I'm all cool like that ma homie g!" He replied.

Was he going ganster (or should I saw gangsta? Lol) on me? No, not Tadase, he is the LAST person I'd see going ganster on me. This can't be happening.

"So, you'se gotta tell me that this iz allz a lie, si?" he asked again.. _Was he going Spanish on me too?_

"Yo no se…" (means, 'I don't know' btw) I answered, assuming that he had now gone Spanish and only understood that language. (A/N: oh, I'm not Spanish…..)

"Whuutt?" he asked back.

"Ok ok! First, Kiddy King, you're not a g, or ganster or anything. You're a small shrimpy boy with a girl like haircut. Go to the barber shop once in a while. And two, Amu, since when do you know Spanish?" he asked me coming a little closer. I blushed at this, mostly because I wasn't backing up as he was approaching. When he was really close, I noticed that I had kept my ground. This was explanation enough…even Yaya figured it out..hell if Yaya would figure something out it must be pretty darn obvious.

"Ohhh!!!! Amu-chi is dating kitty boy!!!" she sqealed.

"Hey! Who are you calling a kitty?" Ikuto mustered in.

"Um…you?" Yaya answered…wrong answer.

"I'm a freaking 18-year old senior!!! I'm no longer a kitty…"

"then what are you…"

"a cat.." (beautiful answer Ikuto. Oh and it's not illegal to DATE someone under age….. notice I emphasized DATE)

"So can I call you Cat Man?" Yaya asked. She wasn't giving up on this whole fetish.

"Um…sure…."

"But wait! Amu-chi! You never answered my question.." Yaya asked yet again….jeez she could compete with Ami in asking questions.

"Yaya-chan…you never even asked a question." I said as politely as possible.

"Oh well Yaya's question was! Uh….I forgot.."

"Yaya…." I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh I remember! ARE you guys dating….?"

"Yes…" a distant voice answered for us. It was…RIMA?

"RIMA? I thought you said you were GOOD at lying?!" I half yelled.

"I was lying when I said I was going to keep it a secret. But I wasn't lying about the me being a good liar part…" she bluntly said.

"Am I ever going to be able to trust you?"

"Of course!" she gave a quick yet faded smile and pranced on out of the aquarium…._I guess the meeting's over? _

I had forgotten that Tadase was in the general area still as he started ranting, "yo yo yo!!! What's up

with this!!??? Have y'all gone whack?!"

"Tadase! You're not a gangster!" Kukai yelled as he pulled away Yaya and they both exited the

aquarium.

Great, now it was only me, Ikuto, and Tadase…together…in the same place…at the same time….debating

on whether Ikuto and I are dating or not. Perfect topic right? Just lovely….

"So, are you guys really dating?" Tadase asked. _I guess he's back to normal now…phew! That was a close one!_

I couldn't hide the fact any longer. Tadase had to know the truth… "Y-yeah…" I winced out as if the words were hurting me…well they were, but a good type of hurt. It's the type of hurt that you HAVE to deal with eventually and it just feels good getting it off your chest.

"Oh…" Tadase's reaction was as he sulkily walked toward the exit of the aquarium and vanished.

"So I guess it's just you and me now huh?" Ikuto said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Hmph!" I scoffed as I jerked my head to the opposite side. _Hehe! I know my revenge!!! I'll just ignore him!!!!! There ABSOLUTELY NO WAY HE COULD TURN THIS ON ME NOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Amu? Ammmuuuu???" he said lightly tapping his hand to my forehead.

…………………… no answer was given from me. I stood still as a rock, my head jolting back the opposite side of his.

"Aw is Amu giving me the silent treatment?" Ikuto purred. (haha purred is a funny word….puuurrredd)

I just puckered my lip and pouted. Much to my surprise, he kissed my puckered lips and started heading towards the exit of the aquarium.

As soon as I recovered from his sudden kiss, I went to go shout 'wait! Where are you going?' but I resisted from it, knowing that he would have the victory. No way, no how was he going to get the victory this time. No way! I am going to win! Ikuto, YOU WILL CAVE!! Mwahahahahaaa…the evil side of me of coming out.

About thirty seconds passed and I went yelling after Ikuto, "Wait! You can't just kiss me and walk away!" _Oh crap Amu, what happened to being oh so strong? Ugh…Ikuto wins…he ALWAYS wins. Not fair. Not fair AT ALL! _

Ikuto smirked knowingly at his victory. "What happened to your silent treatment, hm?" Ikuto asked tauntingly.

"Shut up.." I murmured.

"Amu, you know you can't resist me. I must win. It's inevitable."

"And it's inexplicable…"

"Oo, since when do you use such big words huh?"

"Since I became smarter than the 11 year old you once knew."

"Gee, it was only a joke, lighten up."

"Only if you let me win once in a while." I smartly answered back. _Hehe! He's got to say yes to this!!!_

Ikuto P.O.V.:

"Only if you let me win once in a while" she says. _Oh Amu, I'd actually let you win anytime you wanted. You're just special to me like that. *inner smirk* But! I can't let you know that now can I?_

"No.." I plainly answered.

Amu P.O.V.:

"No." he simply answered.

_Noo!!! No??? He's supposed to say yes._

I pouted and he wrapped his arms yet again around my shoulders and I broke down into fits of laughter. I don't even know what was so funny, but whatever it was, it was hilarious.

_Oh Ikuto…..you are so special, unique, funny, hot, ….I don't even know what else to say. I can say pervert of course…but you're MY pervert! _

End Chapter 17

Hey GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews you have been giving me!!! They really do bring up my day!!! So! Did you guys go read Amuto95's stories. Well if you didn't, go read them! (really…go read them!) ANYWAYS! I'm thinking of making this a 20 chapter story and then making a sequel for it. Let me know what you think. PLEASE R&R!!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!! I love encouragement!!!!!!!!!!!! They are the ones who bring this story to life.

(oh and I'd like to thank 'strawhat-alchemist' for the Tadase gangster idea! I think it really sparked a new side of Tadase. Thanks!)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara!! Just a big fan.

Chapter 18: Obsessive About Winning much?

What a day!! What a day indeed! One, we went to the aquarium and watched the dolphin show at least three times! _Naïve little Yaya-chan. _I still can't believe that the fact of me dating Ikuto has gotten out. Was it normal for a person to go ganster if they found out one of their best friends were dating his mortal enemy? Would one of your best friends rat you out? Would one of your best friends pull you back by the hood so you couldn't escape utter doom? Would one of your best friends be so oblivious as to ask to watch another dolphin show while in the midst of a crisis? AND would one of your closest agree to the crisis adding on to it and making it even more disastrous than it was needed to be? These friends of mine…these friends… Ikuto, Yaya, Tadase, Rima, and Kukai….. these people whom are all so near and dear to be. I blushed at the thought of saying Ikuto's name first. _I guess his name is the first name I think of now…sorry Tadase, but I've moved on, and it feels good to admit it. _

"Amu, do I even have to say it anymore?" Ikuto asked snapping his fingers in front of me. _Oh we're still in the aquarium…right by the exit._

"Say what?" I asked…I saw his words coming….

"Are you absolutely positively sure you don't need a therapist?"

I bonked him on the head with one of those random anime fans that pop up inconspicuously and then vanish unseen. (you know what I'm talking about right? Like when an anime character gets mad, they use those fans to hit someone on the head in a comical fashion.)

"Ow, what was that for? I was only asking for your good." He retorted.

"Well…whatever" I said hoping it would sound sufficient. I didn't have another rebel for his statement. Ugh, I need to win SOMEHOW! I know that a contest for who wins against your boyfriend is not the most romantic idea, but ONCE just ONCE did I want to win…sooo BADLY too!

"So, where do you want to go?" Ikuto asked casually wrapping his arms yet again around my shoulders as we strolled out of the aquarium. _I still can't help but feel good that my friends didn't say anything bad about me dating Ikuto…except Tadase of course…but he's…he's….special let's say. _

"Ummmm…" I said as if I were thinking and brought my hands up to my left shoulder where his arm was drooping down. I caught his hand and caressed it with my own. He brought me closer, making it easier to cling to his arm around my shoulder as I just blushed at our behavior.

"Umm what?" Ikuto mocked.

"Let's go to the…ARCADE!" I said jauntily.

"The arcade? Do you seriously want to go there? You don't seem like the…"

"Like the what?" I asked trying to make him nervous. If I were lucky enough I would win right now. (I really don't know WHAT they're competing for, but it's just like self satisfaction. I hope you guys understand cause I really don't know how to explain it at all. It's just….not necessarily being BETTER at something, just that pride where you can say 'haha' in a non-mean way)

"Like the gaming type." He blankly gave me an answer.

_WHAT! I thought he was about to crack! NO NO NO NO NOOOO! I WILL get him to crack today I WILL! NO MATTER WHAT! THAT IS MY GOAL FOR TODAY!!! _

"What's up with you?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing…oh nothing…" I said in a sly manner.

"Hmmm" was his reaction as we kept walking.

"are you hungry?" he asked me…

"Not really…" I said trying to make it seem as if I were telling the truth. _Ahhh I'm sooo hungry I could eat a whale. _(I would never eat a whale, I doubt Amu would too. Whales are too cute.) My stomach growled on cue.

"Looks like your stomach says otherwise. Let's go." He said removing his arm from my shoulder and retrieving my hand with his.

"O-ok…" I said blushing. _Wow…. Guess he IS somewhat caring…. Ikuto is unraveling so many things about himself that I didn't know. _

We came to a little café in the center of town. (Imagine a small café like place. Perfect place for a formal brunch, in the middle of little Italy.) There was slow music playing from the speakers from inside. Ikuto and I got a table outside.

"awww this place is so cute!!!" I exclaimed.

"Why do girls always say that places are cute? How is a place cute?" Ikuto asked.

"You wouldn't understand unless you were a girl, now would you?"

"I sure would not want to be a girl."

"And WHY NOT?" I boasted.

"Cause then you wouldn't be my girlfriend…"

"Awwww!!!!" I pretty much jumped over the table to hug him but failed and landed on the table, flat on my stomach. _Phew! Good thing this snazzy café doesn't have utensils! Or I would have been a goner for sure! _

"Umm…..you wanna sit back down? Or do you want to lay on top of the table all through eating?" Ikuto smirked, his head above mine.

I blushed at his remark and placed myself back into my seat. We ordered, we ate, we left. (I don't think knowing what they ate and ordered is really important. =) )

"So, where were we going?" Ikuto asked me.

"THE ARCADE!!!!" I pumped my fist in the air in excitement and started marching towards the arcade.

"Umm Amu?"  
"Yeah, Ikuto?"  
"The arcade is THIS way…" he pointed in the opposite direction I was going in.

"Oh well… I was taking a shortcut!" _Hehe! Maybe I could win THIS way!_

"But no matter what, if you went that way, you'd be going in the exact opposite direction. How in the world would that be a shortcut?"

_Argggg!! Why is he so damn SMART!? Who in the world would know that?! It's like knowing what the end of a shoe lace tip is…(yes I know I took that from a show….and it's called an aglet lol) Ughh!!! BUT I WILL MAKE YOU CRACK TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!! Mwahaha!!! Woah….gotta stop hanging around Tadase more than needed…. Just had one of HIS moments. _

"Are you yet again in deep contemplation, Amu?" Ikuto asked a smirk apparent on his perfect features.

"Ugh!" I shrieked and crossed my arms and started walking again.

We were walking as the clock ran it's fingers through the numbers. It was already 5:30 PM. I guess the saying is completely true, _What goes around, comes around!!! No…Amu! I'm thinking of the wrong saying….it's Time Fly's when you're having fun!!! BUT! The other one will come true too!! Haha! Ikuto, you will get a taste of loss while I get a taste of victory….mwahahahaaaa!!! Oh jeez, another Tadase moment. _

We arrived at the arcade and saw all these little kids playing on game machines and air hockey machines. I wanted to try the air hockey.

"Are you sure you want to play air hockey?" Ikuto asked. I think he was still dumbfounded at the fact that I wanted to go the arcade. Little did he know what my real intentions were. _I MUST WIN!!!!!_

I think I was going a little overboard when it came to the whole 'winning' concept. I honestly didn't even know WHY I wanted to win. I mean, it's ok to have your boyfriend win all the time right? I mean, he won your heart.

WAIT!!! What did I just think? Oh yeah, he won my heart. SO, if HE won MY heart, then I won HIS heart! YES! I won something!

Right before going over to the air hockey machine I yelled, "I win!"

"Umm….no? What exactly did you win?" Ikuto queried me.

"I won you heart!" I jovially said.

"Well…." He chuckled, "I'll give you that much…"

End Chapter 18

PLEASE R&R!!! I don't even know how I got that ending. It just came to me. Well…it's kind of late but not really…my rehearsals just ended. (And an update! Amuto95 has a new story out! Be sure to go read it! If you AT ALL like my story you will def. LOVE hers! It's soo cooolio!) Well, anyways, Please R&R!!!

And please still tell me what you think of this being a 20 chapter story and then a sequel…maybe? If you want a sequel.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 19: Ice-Cream Turns to the Dark Side….

He chuckled, "I'll give you that…"

I grinned like an idiot at the fact that I had beaten Ikuto at something. I was back to my normal self. _Yes! I don't have to think like Tadase-kun anymore!! _

"So are we going to play or what?" Ikuto asked.

"Or what? What?" I asked confused. _What was he talking about again?_

"What?" "What?" we asked each other.

He sighed heavily and said, "you said you wanted to play air hockey? Remember?" he reminded me.

"Oh yeah!!! That! Well um, you see…I only wanted to come here, to the arcade, to win at something! And then I realized that I had already won your heart, so um, yeah, we can go where you want to go now." I answered as-a-matter-of- factly.

Ikuto let out another harsh sigh and then wrapped an arm around me, "Well, wherever I want to go?" He was emphatic on the word 'wherever'.

"PERV!" I screamed. To our good luck (tehe), we were still in the arcade. All eyes fell upon me, the girl with pink bubbly hair yelling at a senior in high school with amazingly good looking features.

I think everyone was either thinking, 'boyfriend girlfriend troubles', 'stalker', or 'wow…they have some weird colored hair..' but whichever it was, it made me uncomfortable. 'Cool and Spicy' Amu doesn't lie being watched or stared at.

"Um..Ikuto let's go." I said tugging on his hand walking out of the arcade.

We started walking headed for God knows where.

"Someone made a scene at the arcade.." Ikuto said, obviously implying myself.

"Well, you were just being a big pervert." I mumbled back to him.

"Well now, I'm your pervert! And you did say _wherever_" he emphasized 'wherever' yet again. He was probably hoping for me to have another little outburst.

"Hmmm…" I nodded.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and pulled me over to an ice-cream stand. "Ice-cream?" he asked.

"Umm..sure why not?" I answered. _A little ice-cream wouldn't hurt. _OH BOY WAS I WRONG!

I got a strawberry ice-cream cone and Ikuto got chocolate. Being the big clumsy klutz I am, I drop mine on my blouse.

"Ahh!! No my shirt!!" I screeched.

" ooo that's not good." Ikuto replied seeming amused by the whole show.

"Ikuto it's not funny!"

"Who said I was laughing?"

"Ughh what am I going to do now? I can't walk around with a sticky strawberry flavored shirt on."

Ikuto pulled off his cuffed shirt and gave it to me. (He still had a t-shirt on ppl!) "Here, wear this." He handed it to me.

"Um… are you sure? I'm sure it looks better on you." I conjured trying to make myself look polite.

"Well, of course it LOOKS better on me, but I think you need it more than I do." Ikuto smirked.

"Hmph! Well, the next time you get ice cream on your shirt and I offer something of mine, we'll see who it looks better on!"

"Or if it even fits…you're not exactly my size."

"And who said I was your size?!"

"You'd still FIT in my clothes. Now hurry and go change." Ikuto pestered.

I ran into a public bathroom and switched shirts. I walked out of the stall and checked myself in the mirror. I blushed at the fact that I was wearing Ikuto's shirt. I can't believe it. The shirt barely covered the bottom of my shorts. _Oh great, now people are going to think I'm not wearing any shorts. _I sort of rolled up the shirt to show the hem of my shorts, to make it look like I wasn't bizarre. (…well she is to begin with, but it's ok) I walked out of the bathroom carrying my stained shirt on my forearm with me.

"You see, you do FIT in my clothes." Ikuto pressed on with the old topic.

I changed it by saying, "Whatever, thanks for letting me use your shirt."

"No problem, but you have to pay your bill for it."

"What bill?"

"One kiss…"

I felt my cheeks grow warm. The whole 'dating Ikuto' thing still hadn't fully registered in my mind. _Kiss him! _I wanted to think of him as a perv, but kissing your boyfriend is extremely normal!

"ummm…I-I…ok.." I stuttered and gave in.

He brought his head down and kissed me fully, bringing me closer to his with every passing second. I felt like everyone in the park (they're in a park btw …. ) was staring at us and paying close attention to us as if they were going to run off and tell all of their friends about the two crazy people kissing in the park earlier today. Ikuto finally broke away, after what felt like hours but it still wasn't enough, and retrieved my hand yet again as we continued our little stroll in the park.

"Hey, Ikuto." I said.

"Yeah?"  
"You sure do come to the park a lot don't you?"

"Well, yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don' t know. I just always hear you playing your violin here at night."

"Were you stalking me?"

"N-No! I just…I just….I just happen to be at the park at the same time you are and hear you!" I defended myself. _How does he ALWAYS find a question that puts me on the spot? _

"Mhm..sure Amu, sure." He was mocking me…for sure.

"I wasn't really!"

"I believe you." He still had that glint of sarcasm in his voice that made it seem like I was the liar and I was at fault here.

"Truly, I wasn't!" I was getting mad now.

"And I said I believed you." His cool voice was nerve wrecking. I just dropped the subject. It seems like I have been dating Ikuto for a really long time, yet it's only been a couple of days.

"In deep pondering state yet again?" Ikuto snapped my thoughts.

"Yeah yeah, I know you're going to say…'you really need a therapist blah blah blah!' " I finished for him.

"Well I was going to choose the word psychiatrist now, but therapist works too. I think therapist is a bit too mellow for you. You need someone more hard-core and in-depth, like a psychiatrist. Someone who gets straight into your mind." He answered, smartly. _Ikuto!!! Why do you ALWAYS have a smart answer? What were your grades in school!? Straight A+'s? This is crazy! _

I just came straight out and asked my interrogatives, "Ikuto, what were your grades in school? You seem really smart."

"Why do you want to know?" Ikuto asked. _He's right. I really don't have the NEED to know but I WANT to know._

"Cause you always give my smart answers which really piss me off."

"Let's just say I've been on the Dean's List for every semester." Ikuto answered, making it sound like it wasn't a very big deal.

_HOLY CRAP! DEAN'S LIST FOR EVERYYY SEMESTER? THAT'S MAD CRAZY!!! WHAT'S HE GOING TO SAY NEXT? 'I'm captain of the football team'?_

"I kind of have to keep my grades up if I want to stay captain of the football team." Ikuto added.

"WHAT?!!" _It's just as I thought….Ikuto is perfect….perfect pervy Ikuto. _

"Yeah…it's no big deal really. I'd rather be a lot like Yoru and just be a free alley cat."

"Well, he IS your chara…your would-be-self." I answered feeling proud of my answer…I felt smart.

"Yeah, he's my would-be-self, but my would be self isn't me yet." He answered back.

My smart answer was shattered by an even smarter one. _Ikuto…._

"Oooo!! Look a fountain with an elephant statue on it!" I pointed and went to go make a wish in it.

End Chapter 19

HEYY!!! Sorry this isn't that good because the next chapter is going to be the last one till the sequel and I didn't want to start a plot this late in the story! Thank You to Amuto95's kind words of all sorts. (You've been such a big encouragement..and go read her stories and review them!) and to everyone else to keeps reviewing! I want to get 100 reviews by the end of this story! Please help me make that come true! You are ALL truly amazing! PLEASE R&R!!! PLEASE R&R!!! (tell me if anyone wants me to read their story for them, I'd be happy to!) And one last time…PLEASE R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 20: No longer Reminiscing

"Ooo Look a fountain with an elephant statue on it!" I squealed pretty much ruining the moment Ikuto and I were about to share and I went to go make a wish in it. I dug through my purse and found a coin deep inside.

"You know, if all you were looking for was a coin, you can just asked me." Ikuto said walking up casually.

"Yeah, well, I want this wish to be special." I said.

"Hmmm…" was his only reaction until he said, "Well then, I guess I'll make a wish too."

Wow…perfect Ikuto making a wish. I wonder what he would wish for? Would he wish to find the embryo? Well, if his wish came true, it's as good as finding the embryo right? Whatever. I'll not worry about that now.

"Really! You're going to make a wish?" I said, my eyes sparkling a little bit.

"Yup…" Those were the eyes that Ikuto adores oh so much.

We both threw turned around, squinted our eyes closed, made a wish and threw our coins in backwards. _I REALLYYY hope my wish comes true! I still wonder what Ikuto would wish for… I wonder if it's to be a normal teen._

"Done wishing?" Ikuto asked as he offered me a hand, that I gladly accepted.

"Yup!" I buoyantly said. I don't know why I sounded so happy. I guess I was just really excited about my wish. I was praying that it would come true. No. I WISH my wish would come true. (kind of like an oxymoron or paradox huh? Lol wish a wish)

We started leisurely walking in the park, making a few rounds and yet again, talking about random things. This time though, the conversation somehow led to our hopes and dreams.

"Hey Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered grasping my hand in a firm yet gentle way.

"What is your dream?"

"Huh? Why the sudden question?"

"I don't know," I said shaking my head making my bangs slightly ripple from the motion, "I suppose I'm just curious like that. I mean I know we haven't been dating that long and all but-"

Ikuto cut me off by saying, "my dream huh? Well, I'd say that my dream is to grow up, get away from Easter, probably still be playing violin, and be married to the girl of my dreams."

I blushed at that last part. _Girl of his dreams huh? Gee….I wonder. No! Don't think ahead like that Amu! You've only been dating him for a measly what? Three days? Four maybe? No! I cannot think that way…but still…it's QUITE the thought._

I giggled at my thoughts. He cocked an eyebrow at me, "something funny with my dreams? I thought YOU were the one who WANTED to know."

"No, it's not that…it's…nothing never mind." I said, the smile never leaving my lips.

"So?" Ikuto impressed upon me.

"So, what?" I asked, clearly unaware of what he wanted me to say.

"I told you MY dreams, what about yours?"

"My dreams??"

"Yes YOUR dreams.." he persisted.

_My dreams? Huh? I haven't really thought about it._

"I'm not really sure. I want to get married, have children. I want to…have a good job…be educated. I don't know…what else?"

"Don't ask me, they're your dreams." Ikuto said bringing me closer to him…if that was even possible.

I let out an uneasy laugh as he made his remark. I don't know but it seemed like Ikuto had his whole life planned ahead of him and I didn't. _Whatever! I'm 15 and he's 18! So he's had an extra like 3 years to think about this! _

"I think I'm just going to stop repeating myself on the therapist matter." Ikuto sighed and put his hands behind his back. He looks so laid back.

It was taking all my will and strength to keep myself from making a rude and catty remark back at the lone alley cat standing (or should I say walking?) before me.

"So! Ikuto! What do you think of our relationship so far?" I asked. Was it a stupid question? I mean…dating for about 3 or 4 days, would this be a valid question to ask.

"I think…I think that you should be less spontaneous and ask questions when the time is appropriate." He said this a serious look.

Uh-oh. Was he being serious? No! Did he get mad at me? He was looking at me and my series of expressions plastered upon my face due to the endless thoughts wandering in my mind. He smirked. He smirked his world-famous smirk. It irked me. How could one act so well in front of others? _Ok, I now admit it fully…Ikuto is perfect. _

Ikuto had come to a sudden stop. He spoke, "Well I just hope it lasts for a LONG time." He said as he lowered his head, bringing his lips to mine. I was kind of surprised with his sudden burst of affection, but, nonetheless, I embraced it. I brought my hands behind his head, entangling it with his wonderful soft locks of midnight. His grip on me tightened.

He let his lips fall from mine, and he tightly hugged me. "I really do care about you Amu." He whispered in my ear.

How am I to respond? What do I say? What do I do? "I really care about you too." I answered back, making it seem like the silence was for a form of dramatic pause. _Wow Amu! That is the MOST PREDICTABLE answer someone can come up with. What's with you? UGH!_

Ikuto just smiled (yes smiled) and took in my scent. "You smell like strawberries."

"Well maybe my name should turn into Ichigo." I answered back.

"hmm…I was thinking more along the lines of calling you Kitty." _He came up with a pet name for me? Awww…I don't know whether to be offended by the fact that he wants to call me Kitty or complemented for the fact that he has a pet name for me._

"Well aren't you the 'kitty' around here?" I mocked.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and answered, "How many times must I say this? I'm a whopping 18 years old. I'm no longer a kitty. I'm a CAT." He put emphasis on the word 'cat' as if I didn't know what it was.

"Yeah yeah, cat kitty same thing." I nonchalantly said.

I guess that was his pet peeve. Being called a kitty. He let out a menacing laugh.

"What's with that laugh?" I pondered.

"If I'M a kitty, then what would that make YOU?" he asked.

"Ikuto!!!" I screeched. I didn't know what he was going to say, but I bet it was going to be perverted. I'd better stop him from saying it before it came out.

"I was going to say baby kitten, but ok, if you WANT me to say something else…" he trailed off.

This made me blush even harder. _Why did Ikuto ALWAYS make me blush? _

We were still in the park as it was getting dark.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Sure!" I replied putting on my charm.

Ikuto POV:

I love it when she smiles. It makes my heart feel warm and flutter.

"Ikuto?" she asks. Better reply to my princess and not keep her waiting.

"Yeah?" I asked back, making it clear that I was listening.

"Are you sure it's not time for YOU to get a therapist. You're the one spacing out on me now." It was her turn to smirk.

Ugh…I guess I better make her feel self-conscious again.

"Heh? Are you sure about that? Maybe I was just daydreaming about me, and you….and" she cut me off.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!!!" he plugged her ears and started chanting, 'lalalala!!' to make sure she didn't hear anything if I were to say something.

Narrator:

-So there you have it. Ikuto has won Amu, Amu has won Ikuto. These two lovers have many destinies ahead of them.

End Chapter 20

I KNOW THIS IS SUUPPPERRR LATE SORRY!!! SO I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKED THE STORY!! PLEASE R&R!! I want to get to 100 reviews by the end of this!! PLEASE R&R!!!

Also you MUST MUST MUST go check out Amu95's stories. They're INCREDIBLE!! NO JOKE!


	21. BONUS!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Bonus Chapter: One Month

It was a scorching day. _Ugh! Why does it have to be so hot! _Ikuto and I were at the beach. (This can't go well now can it?) He came up from behind me and sat me in his lap. _Ahhh Ikuto without a shirt on! WAIT! Maybe he's thinking, 'ahh Amu in a swimsuit.' Well! Better knock those thoughts right out of his head! _

"Thinking pervy thoughts?" Ikuto questioned me.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU ARE!" I objected.

Oh and did I say? Ikuto and I have been dating for….one month now? Yes! Exactly one month now. I guess the reason we were even at the beach without any of our other friends was to celebrate actually going out for a month. A month. Una mes. Hitotsuki. One whole month without getting on each other's nerves. One month without throwing a chair at Ikuto for thinking something perverted then turning it into something strange to make it look like I was at fault to begin with. We were at bliss. Oh? I forgot to mention, I finally gave into Ikuto calling be contradictory. I suppose I am kind of…

"YOU ARE THE ONE THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS!" I screeched.

"You see how easy things so once you've realized you're contradictory?" Ikuto beckoned as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned around and stood on my knees. I brought my arms around Ikuto's neck as his grip around my waist tightened. I looked into those translucent midnight blue eyes. I could just swim in them. _Swim? That sounds like a good idea. But not before this…._ I caught Ikuto off guard and kissed him…..passionately. Before he could respond and kiss back, I pulled away and snatched out of his grip. I started running towards the ocean evading all the other people out here on this damn hot day. I jumped in and started swimming.

Here is a fun fact….I thought Ikuto, being a cat and all, would be afraid of water. (He is a CAT, lol, he clarified that nicely to Tadase in one of chapters. I'm glad you guys liked that. I got a lot of reviews about that part.) But not Ikuto, NOOO, he's not afraid of water. He dived right in. The thing is, YORU is the cat part of Ikuto. YORU is afraid of water. But, now, Ikuto has not chara changed with YORU at this point in time, therefore the water phobia part of YORU will not come out. Ikuto quickly caught up and grabbed me, both of us tumbling around in the water. Everyone around us just smiled at the cute couple. Lovely. After our little fit and outburst of laughter, Ikuto and I stood up. He had once again retrieved me by holding me around the waist. He was about to, I repeat ABOUT TO, kiss me when a stupid crab bit me on my big toe. My eyes watered.

Ikuto worriedly asked, "Amu? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"A…A….a….." I started on the verge of tears because the crab was NOT letting go, yet pinching even tighter.

"A…what?" Ikuto pushed. He really wanted to make me feel better.

"A CRAB IS ON MY TOE!" I yelled running towards the beach in attempts to get the crab off of my foot.

I had no luck as the crab was still on my foot as I got back to the little area Ikuto and I had claimed for the day on the beach.

Ikuto was still in the water….sweatdropping.

"She was freaking out over a little sand crab?" he whispered to himself… he let out a small unnoticeable smile, "girls…" he muttered as he started trudging towards me.

I was whimpering, not wanting the touch the crab to get it off, but wanting the crab to leave on its own. Ikuto came by, leaned down, and gently pulled the crab off. He then dug a small hole with his hand a couple of feet away, put the crab in, and covered the hole. (No, the crab wasn't dead…-__-)

When Ikuto came back, he saw me nurturing my toe. I then stated, "I'm not going back in the water for a while…" with a stubborn look on my face.

He chuckled at my fear of crabs. "Well then. For saving your life from the oh so scary crab, you need to pay your bill."

That was the last thing he said before coming down and kissing me. He leaned over me and was supporting himself with his arms as I was leaning back supporting myself with my arms. We went into a deep make out session and I really hoped people weren't staring. Then again, I hoped that people WERE staring because I wanted everyone to know that Ikuto was mine, and only mine. (Greedy much?)

After a couple of minutes of that, Ikuto pulled away. We built sand castles for the rest of the day, snagging kisses from each other.

There was this one castle that Ikuto and I built that was just about the cutest little thing ever.

"This would be our house…if we ever were to get married." He said. Of course we couldn't think about this yet, but it's fun to dream isn't it?

"And this," he pointed to the back of the castle/house. (Ikuto's wealthy…he can afford a castle) "is our pool." I looked at the little groove he had dug. _I didn't know Ikuto could build sand castles too! Wow….how perfect can a guy get? _"And this…" he continued, "is our pet crab…named Hermy." I slapped Ikuto playfully on the shoulder. _Forget I ever thought anything about his perfection. _

"Ow, that hurt." He fake pouted.

"Hmph, well that's what you get for making fun of my fear of crabs."

"You're going to have to paaayyy!!" he whistled into my ear. He then spun me around at pecked my lips.

"Let's go get some dinner." He said while getting up and extending an arm to help me get up too.

(they're staying at a nice hotel…. Just pretend…that ummm Amu's parents are like out of town with Ami)

At the hotel:

I picked out the dandiest little outfit and Ikuto came out with dress pants, a polo shirt, and dress shoes. (They were both in separate rooms…don't get any ideas!)

"That looks cute on you." He said giving me a little kiss.

"Thanks! You look great too!" I said ecstatic.

We went to a great restaurant and ate dinner. Afterwards, we walked the boardwalk, admiring all the nice scenes. We came to a stop at the railing of one part of the boardwalk. I was gazing at the almost gone sun. (It's around 9….it's summer remember? The sun goes down pretty late I think) My eyes were entranced with the beauty of the sun that I didn't notice Ikuto come up from behind me and wrap his arms around me…wait no. He put something around my neck.

I looked down to see just the most beautiful white gold necklace with a small heart pendant at the end of it shimmering in the lingering light of the setting sun on my neck. I turned around, exasperated, "Ikuto!" I hugged him tightly.  
"Happy one month anniversary." He whispered into my ear so only I could hear.

Now this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

We headed back to the hotel. It was around 1 AM. I crept into bed and closed my eyes. A half an hour had passed…darn I can't sleep. It's now 1:30 and I was wide awake…well I KNOW I'm not going to fall asleep. I'll go see what Ikuto's doing.

I lightly knocked on his door. Out came Ikuto, he was in only pajama pants and had a towel around his neck. I blushed at this as he smirked.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope…" I agreed.

"Well then…" He flicked on the TV, and popped in a nice romance/comedy movie. "I brought a movie just in case this happened."

He sat down on the couch in front of the TV and I sat next to him. I curled up into his chest as we started watching.

By the time the movie was over, I was fast asleep. Ikuto picked me up, brought me to my room, and laid me down in my bed as he too went back to his room to get a good night's rest…

End Bonus Chapter

So! What did you guys think? I want feedback!!! Also! Sorry this is late…although I didn't tell you I was going to make one…hehe. I was initially going to make a story based around a holiday, but then I couldn't find any holiday in Japan that was in the Summer….I know all of you are probably like naming lists of holidays that I could have used, but whatever. I thought the beach would be fun and perfect for the summer! SO! WHILE I WRITE THE NEXT ONE! GO READ AMUTO95's STORIES! THEY ARE SOOO GOOD AND ADDICTING

PLEASE R&R! PLEASE R&R!!!!


	22. NEW STORY!

Hey GUYS! There's a new story that is a PART 2 of this story. It's called **Reminiscing Perfect Dates**! Please go Check it out along with checking out Amuto95's stories! PM me If there are any requests or contributions or ideas! Thank you!!!

-Jobroblover93 (And there's something about my pen name that I want to clear. When I created the name 'Jobroblover93' I wanted it to be "Jobrolover93' without that extra b, but it was taken….and I didn't notice that I even put it there….so yeah….it was a mistake but whatever. I love the Jonas Brothers and that's all there is to it!)


End file.
